At Home in New York
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: When Laura Pulitzer comes back home to New York she never expected to become a governess especially to her own nephew, but little did she know how much more she would find from looking after her nephew. And can she handle what comes her way later on because of a certain newsie...
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would come back, no really after five years in England I thought that was it. I had told myself I would never return to New York, yet here I am walking through the streets of Manhattan and I could honestly say I have never been happier.

I hated it in England, don't get me wrong I loved the country it was beautiful but I hated my school with a passion. In a way I suppose I was jealous as I had absolutely no freedom what so ever, it was just lesson after lesson on how to be a perfect lady.

As soon as my father sent me there I knew I would hate it, but I knew it was coming after Katherine had battled with him for years over becoming a journalist I knew he wouldn't let his youngest child, basically his last gift to 'society', slip into a professional career. So after five years at boarding school I am basically stuck here in limbo until someone asks to marry me.

I missed New York so much it is just so exciting. Katherine had written to me about the newsies strike last year, I wish I had been there not stuck in England spending hours on end learning how to walk with a book on my head. Katherine had also told me about her and Jack in my mind their love story was so much more interesting than any book I had read in England.

So as I approach my father's mansion I make a promise to myself that this year Laura Elizabeth Pulitzer will become a whole new person.

(No one's POV)

Laura walked up towards the huge iron gates, her pure white gloved hand slipping around the silver iron bar and pulling it open the weight bearing heavily on her small frame. The heels of her black lace up boots tapped gently across the cold marble steps to the majestic oak doors. She knocked slowly and waited shifting her weight to the front of her body then back again to calm herself down or try to.

Yellow light poured in from the inside of the giant entrance to the mansion as the door opened towards her and a butler wearing a pristine dinner jacket and slacks stood before her.

"Miss Laura, welcome home." He greeted holding his hand out to guide her inside.

Laura walked inside slowly and looked around it hadn't changed at all, everything was gleaming nothing was out of place. The white marble staircase adorned with a rich crimson carpet that swirled elegantly creating an ignorant sense of superiority.

Yes everything around her was beautiful, yet it wasn't homely there were no precious family portraits or photos of babies wrapped in white lace. Even after five years away it still didn't feel like home.

"This way please miss, please let me take your bags." Said the butler who has been watching the young lady curiously as she stood staring at her home with a sense of hatred, almost.

She handed over her two leather case, that didn't contain much after all her trunks full of fine dresses from England had been sent from Coventry ahead of her arrival.

The Butler passed it on to a maid that stood there decorating the walls she peeled off the wall and took Laura's case upstairs.

Laura watched the maid walk upstairs then looked towards the Butler who was walking in front of her beckoning to a door at the end of the corridor with a gold plaque on the door declaring it was the 'Office of Joseph Pulitzer'.

The butler stopped and looked at her telling her she was on her own from there. She took a deep breath and went to face her father, a man she had never seen in five years.

As she walked down the endless corridor she began to hear what sounded like shouting,

"I'm telling you to keep away from my daughter!"

She heard her father yell, clearly he hadn't stopped. The she heard a voice who she presumed was Jack's.

"She needs me to support her Joe, I need to support both of them!"

She cringed slightly waiting outside she couldn't go in now, then she heard something she never expected to hear

A baby crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again fanfiction world, here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it as much as chapter one, would like to thank Maddy for her review if you were wondering I had published this story before on wattpad but I thought I would tweak it a little bit and put it on here so please let me know what you think of it.**

A baby? What is a baby doing in my father's office? The crying stopped as I stood there my ear pressed firmly against the cold wooden door, eager to hear what was happening inside.

"Now you listen to me Jack Kelly you've bought shame on my name once already almost destroying my reputation with your pathetic little strike. Your little stunt caused me an immeasurable amount of embarrassment. But now I refuse this debacle to come into my home to tarnish my reputation even more!"

My father shouted, of course I knew he wouldn't like the idea of the strike and therefore be very accepting of Jack and Katherine, but it still didn't explain all the crying. My rapid thoughts were supressed as I heard Katherine speak up.

"Father if you had allowed me and Jack to get married this wouldn't be such an issue."

"Never mind that Katherine if he wanted to give his blessing he would have given it nine months ago."

Wait did Jack just say nine months?

"That's not the point Kelly the point is I have a two week old grandson, my first grandson an illegitimate child whose father is a newsie and draws pictures in the back pages of a newspaper. And you and Katherine are waving the child around the whole of New York for all of society to see and I refuse to allow it!"

It all makes sense now, Katherine and Jack have a child, a son. And of course my father is upset about it, well more about how his position in the all-powerful society will be affected. But knowing my father he is probably angrier at the fact he could not control or prevent this situation.

Jack soon began to argue back,

"See that's where you're wrong Joe. You know I illustrate, not draw, for the sun now that could get me anywhere, I could be bigger than you someday. So what if I don't earn as much as you or I don't live in an oversized mansion the point is I'll be a better father than you've been."

"Exactly," said Katherine, "it doesn't matter about the money we earn, we both have jobs we can support Andrew all we need from you is permission to get married and we can raise him right and be a real family."

There was a long pause, before anything was said again. All I could hear was a soft mumbling from Andrew, who I guess was my nephew. Within minutes of being back in New York I had experienced more excitement and drama than the thousands of endless minutes I spent in England. It was the most exciting thing that had happened in a long time, even if it was all taking place on the other side of the door.

My father began to speak again,

"Now if you two believe that you both have secure employment to support my grandson then you're both very wrong since I can take both of them away in seconds and you know it Kelly."

"You've been proved wrong before Joe"

He became angry then,

"Now you listen here Jack Kelly, you may have defeated me once before with your pathetic little strike but I guarantee I could destroy your career and stop you and all of your friends selling another one of my papers ever again!"

Katherine stopped him from going any further,

"Father, the sun have said they would never replace Jack, people love the drawings he does, no one could ever replace Jack I mean he's…."

Father cut Katherine off quickly yelling at her directly in her face stopping her from responding,

"Oh please Katherine, he's an incompetent street rat who draws they're not that hard to find."

The silence returned, it was clear my father was gaining an advantage over Jack and Katherine.

"So now you two young adults are on the same page as me let's set down some ground rules then."

"You can't do that Joe he's not your child!"

"Ah no interruptions Kelly that is if you want to continue drawing pretty pictures for The Sun."

There was a clear sound of defeat as Jack sighed loudly and collapsed into a chair.

"Now Katherine you will continue working at the sun."

"But what about Andrew, I can't leave him."

"We will find a governess to look after him, a journalist doesn't have time to take care of their children."

I couldn't believe father was doing this to Katherine, his own daughter, making her leave her new-born son was just cruel. Jack saw this immediately and began to argue back,

"But it's our child Joe."

"Kelly, what did I tell you about interruptions, you will also continue listen working for the sun."

"Thank you father."

"You didn't let me finish, you will continue working for the sun not at the sun, you see Kelly that's my condition I'll let you keep your job but you will work at home then your precious drawings can be delivered meaning you have to stay away from Katherine and Andrew."

I stood there in shock, how could he be so cruel?

"No way Joe, you can't do this to us."

"Oh but I can Kelly you see I could handle your affair with my daughter until she found someone better but we all know that is now impossible therefore I refuse to have my grandchild raised by a street rat like you!"

"So what happens if we say no, huh Pulitzer. What if me and Katherine move away from New York, get married and raise him alone."

"That will never happen Kelly."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I can bribe every train master and sermon in the country to stop you and I'll have you arrested if I ever see you with my daughter or my grandson ever been to jail Jack? I can guarantee it will be much worse than the refuge."

"Don't you dare talk about that place." Screamed Jack.

I can remember Katherine telling me about the refuge, it seemed so inhumane I couldn't imagine how something could be worse than spending time in the refuge.

"I'll say what I want to say in my own home, now how about I go find some friends of mine to escort you home whilst I find a suitable governess for my grandson."

"What do you mean Joe you can't do anything!"

I heard the sound of the door handle and didn't even have time to think before I flew into the room onto an expensive Persian rug. Jack, my father and Katherine, who was holding Andrew, all stared down at me in shock.

"Laura?"


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at them smiling slightly, what a way to make and entrance Laura.

"Hello… everyone."

My father looked down on me extremely confused as to why I was sprawled on his office floor on a very expensive Persian rug.

"What are you doing here you're meant to be in England at school?" he asked staring down at me his face stern.

I sighed slightly surely he must have known that I was coming home. I had turned sixteen a month ago training ends after that and you're released into society. But then I realised if my father cared so much about my whereabouts he wouldn't have sent me to boarding school in England.

Just before I began to explain, Jack offered his hand out to me, I took it gladly and he pulled me up off the floor with his strong arm.

"Hi I'm Jack" he said trying to smile at me despite the permanent look of anger that remained on his face.

"I'm Laura pleased to meet you," I said curtsying slightly whilst mentally kicking myself for being so precocious, school had really drilled manners into me.

"Laura I'm so happy you're home." Katherine said walking towards me, smiling, with Andrew in her arms.

"Me too Katherine." I said hugging her sideways trying not to squash Andrew.

"And this is your nephew Andrew." She said handing me the baby gently, he had huge brown eyes just like Katherine's his wispy curls were gloriously dark just like Jack's.

"He's beautiful Katherine."

"Laura," I turned around, still holding Andrew, to my father's stern voice to see him stood there glaring at me.

"You didn't answer my question."

I sighed under my breath, clearly he didn't care at all.

"I finished school a month ago father, they sent me home."

"Oh right." He said swiftly before turning back to Jack.

"Now as I was saying…"

He was interrupted as two boys appeared at the door, both had blond hair and were wearing bowler hats with nice suits. They stood there looking menacingly at Jack. Jack immediately tensed up and moved in front of Katherine. One brother looked slightly shorter than the other but looked a lot stronger he spoke first,

"You required our services Mr Pulitzer." The look on his face half smug and half sinister.

"Ah yes Oscar if you and your brother would be so kind to escort Mr Kelly out of my office then me and my daughter can start looking for governesses." Said my father as looked at Jack a sickening smile on his face.

"No way Joe I'm not having some stranger raise our son!" shouted Jack as he moved next to Katherine wrapping his arm around her.

"They'd do a better job than you cowboy." Said Oscar as he sniggered next to his brother.

"Shut up Oscar!" shouted Jack edging further towards the two brothers his arm still wrapped firmly around Katherine.

"Bring it on Cowboy!" shouted Oscar moving out from the doorway and striding towards Jack.

Jack couldn't take it anymore he pushed Katherine back towards me dashed past Pulitzer and towards the doorway grabbing Oscar by the collar,

"You stay out of this you lousy scabber, don't forget I've been taking both of you on every morning for six years!"

Jack went to punch Oscar but Morris caught his hand from over Oscar's shoulder twisting Jack's arm behind his back forcing him to be held still by the two brothers who looked smugger than ever as he struggled to break free of their unbreakable hold on him.

"Let go of him!" screamed Katherine as she tried to make her way towards Jack only to be stopped by father who stood in front of her blocking her path.

Andrew began to whimper and squirm in my arms clearly upset by all the noise, I moved to sit on the couch rocking him slightly to calm him down.

"Now gentlemen you are free to go, thank you so much for your time Jack." Said my father smiling as the Delanceys began to drag Jack away.

"No stop!" Katherine screamed moving around father running towards Jack and grabbing onto his shirt stopping the brothers from dragging Jack away.

"He has to know who's raising his child father for once in your life you have to be humane father." Katherine said staring at father pleading him to change his mind.

"He will be going to a boarding facility in two weeks they will raise him well there." Said father.

"You can't send him there!" screamed Katherine tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if you had just gotten married to someone respectful then I wouldn't have to do this Katherine none of this is my fault it yours. If you had kept away from that street rat when I told you to this wouldn't be a problem!" he shouted at her

"You said you would find a governess!" Shouted Jack as he still struggled aimlessly in the Delancey's grip.

"Well I'm sorry but there simply isn't time." Said father as he moved towards his desk waving to the Delanceys to take Jack away Katherine held onto Jack tighter sobbing now.

"Wait stop!" I shouted.

Everyone turned towards me.

"I'll do it."

I can't believe I just said that.

"Do what?" asked father clearly frustrated that Jack had not been removed from his office yet.

"I'll be his governess, you won't have to pay for or organise a boarding school, I'll look after him whilst Katherine is at work." I said getting up from the couch and walking over towards my father.

My father sighed and considered the idea.

"Fine but if you allow the child anywhere near Jack he'll be sent straight to a boarding institution without question."

I nodded softly, looking up at Jack and Katherine who both seemed to relax a little bit almost smiling at the idea both of them were obviously thankful their son wasn't being sent away.

"Now gentlemen," said my father as he stood from his desk and walked towards the crowded doorway pushing himself in front of me once again shoving himself in front of Katherine.

"Please go show Mr Kelly what will happen if he tries to see his son." He said staring maliciously at Jack.

The Delanceys then dragged Jack completely out of the doorway and down the corridor Pulitzer following behind smugly, a worried Katherine ran after them shouting for Jack.

I was left alone in the office holding Andrew, he began to cry. I held him closely stroking his hair trying to calm him down. It was like he knew exactly what was happening his family was being torn apart.

Wait, I was his family now, I was in charge of this small life all his happiness and security was my responsibility.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes until Katherine came back inside her cheeks moist with tears, she was visibly shaking.

"What happened?" I asked looking up at her.

She came and sat next to me on the couch, I handed Andrew into her arms to comfort her, she held him closely.

"They hurt Jack, really badly, I couldn't stop them Laura." She sobbed softly looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry Katherine."

"Laura I don't know what to do, I can't see Jack get hurt like that again, but I don't want Andrew to grow up without his father. You know how hard it was for us growing up without mother."

I looked down at my lap, I hadn't spoken about my mother in a long time. She died when I was eight and Katherine was ten. Of course I thought about her all the time and missed her every day. I didn't want Andrew to grow up that way.

"We'll find a way for them to see each other Katherine I promise."

"But how Laura, I can't face Jack being Jack hurt like that again. You know what fathers like he sees and controls everything." She sounded frustrated now.

I thought for a minute, "Father said that he would sent Andrew away, if he found out Jack was seeing him."

"Yes Laura you were there you heard what he said." She said bitterly moving away from the couch with Andrew in her arms holding him protectively.

"Well we just have to make sure he never finds out." I said moving towards her again.

"That's impossible, he would find out the Delanceys would see you and then they would…" she turned on me panicking.

"Yes but even the Delanceys can't watch me and you at the same time." I said interrupting her.

Katherine looked at me confused.

"Think about it they have to make sure Jack keeps away from you and Andrew. Jack still lives at the boarding house right?" I asked.

"Right." She said nodding.

"Well, all we need to do is get someone to tell the Delanceys that Jack is trying to see you at the Sun, they'll race over there when actually Jack is at the boarding house where I'll be waiting with Andrew." I said smiling, proud that I had just come up with such a good idea.

I can't believe I just came up with that, this could be the most daring thing I've ever done.

"That's genius Laura, I'm so happy you've come back home." Said Katherine as she embraced me a huge smile on her face.

Finally some excitement had reached my life, I was being relied on, I was important.

I couldn't wait for my plan to unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later.

It was finally happening, me and Katherine had been planning this for weeks now. Jack could finally see Andrew. I found one of the maids, Mary, to deliver a letter to Jack explaining the plan. The same girl, Mary, went to father telling him that she had seen Katherine and Jack together in her office at the sun whilst she was delivering Katherine's lunch. I had seen the Delancey brothers dashing out of my father's office about an hour ago looking ready to punch something, so I came straight to the lodging house to meet Jack.

Everything was perfectly falling into place. The old man downstairs had let me in and led me up here, the bunk room.

I picked the cleanest bunk and sat down with Andrew waiting for Jack to arrive. It felt so strange being in a room that was home to dozens of boys. I have barely encountered the male species at all. By the sight of the bunkroom it seemed that boys were definitely very messy, various shirts caps and old newspapers littered the floors all the window panes coated in were dust and the smell of soap was significantly absent.

In fact the bed I was sat on was the only one that was made and somewhat clean but it smelt strange almost musky. I looked over the bed and saw two cigars hiding under the occupiers pillow, well I was always told how strange boys could be.

Andrew began to cry in my arms, I smiled down at him,

"Someone wants to see their daddy don't they!" I cooed bouncing him up and down softly.

He continued to cry and struggle so I began to sing to him softly.

 _Hush my babe my little one,_

 _Thy father sales the deep,_

 _But warm thy bed is little one,_

 _Lie still my dear and sleep,_

 _Cold the wind…_

"Nice voice."

I froze, that wasn't Jack. I stood up quickly trying not to drop Andrew in shock or knock my head on the bunk above. I turned around to the voice and saw a newsie stood there smirking at me.

"I'm sorry I…" I stuttered staring at him.

"No its fine, you were just sat on my bunk is all" he said still smiling at me.

"Oh I was just waiting for Jack." I said trying to smile at him, still embarrassed that he had heard me singing.

"So this must be Jack's kid huh." he asked coming further towards me looking down towards Andrew who now lay sleeping in my arms.

"Yes" I mumbled my heart thumping as he came towards me and stoked Andrew's face gently.

"Can I hold him?" he asked looking into my eyes with his beautiful blue orbs.

"Um…" I struggled, should I let him hold Andrew, I've only just met him sure he seems nice enough but he may not even be a newsie of course he's a newsie Laura why else would he be in the lodging house, unless there's a third Delancey brother and this is him. Wait I'm being stupid now.

"I won't hurt him.., erm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Laura."

"Laura, nice name, wait you're Katherine's sister right?" he asked his face lighting up as he studied my face searching for similarities.

"Yes I am, how did you know that?" I said looking down a bit, maybe I didn't want him to know I was Pulitzer's daughter right away.

"Jack told all of us newsies about your amazing plan so he could see his son, you know you're pretty much a genius."

I smiled, "Thank you erm, sorry I didn't get _your_ name."

"Racetrack Higgins." He said holding out his hand flashing a dazzling smile.

I took his hand balancing Andrew in my other arm.

"Now Miss Laura may you be so kind as to hand me your beautiful nephew." He said putting on an English accent.

I handed Andrew over softly into his arms.

"Are you mocking me Mr Higgins?" I asked him as he bounced Andrew softly.

"No, just curious why you talk like that, Katherine doesn't." he asked rocking Andrew in his arms still looking at me with those stunning eyes.

"Well Katherine didn't spend five years at a boarding school in England." I said looking at the floor my voice dropping slightly.

"I guess you didn't like school then."

I sighed at looking up at him, the look on my face clearly telling him I didn't like boarding school one bit.

"So why did you come back to New York?" he asked as he began to pace around the floor still holding Andrew.

"Well…"

"Laura!" I heard Jack yell.

I turned away from Race and leaned over the staircase,

"Up here Jack."

Jack came running up the staircase to see me stood there without Andrew. He began to panic his eyes wide with fear, he grabbed onto my shoulders shaking me slightly. Clearly confused because I did not have Andrew with me.

"Wait, where is he? Did it work? Did the Delanceys take him? I thought the letter said…"

"Calm down cowboy your son's right here." said Race as he walked towards us smirking slightly at Jacks panic.

Jack ran over to Race gently taking Andrew from his arms and holding him closely. He looked down into his sons eyes his own welling up with tears as his little boy stared up at him.

"Thank you so much Laura."

I smiled at him, holding his son. It was so beautiful, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for them to be apart for so long.

I stood there watching Jack and Andrew a huge grin on my face, I didn't even realise how long we had been stood there in silence until Jack began talking again.

"Race what are you doing here shouldn't you be out selling?" Jack asked Race looking up from his son for the first time since he first saw him.

"I finished early and came back for some money I sold double yesterday so I could go to the 3'oclock race had a hot tip on the fourth." Race answered.

"You know it's like four now, you missed it." said Jack pointing out the clock on the wall.

"I know I did." Said Race as he looked up at me, damn those stunning blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Jack and Andrew's first secret meeting and we were planning another in a few days time. I could honestly say I couldn't be happier, true everything wasn't perfect Jack and Katherine hadn't seen each other in weeks, they were planning on sending letters through Jack's work since it was delivered to the sun. That was until Jack had told me that the people delivering his work were the Delanceys so that was officially impossible. But the main thing was that Jack was able to see his son and to me that meant more than anything.

Before I left England I thought that life in New York would just be putting everything I learnt in boarding school into practise. Going to tea and to dinner balls even. Yet here I am a fully-fledged governess. True it was hard at first especially since Andrew relied so much on Katherine but we managed to figure it out. I love being a part of his life, it was like I meant something to someone he relied on me for everything and I liked it. I liked having responsibility for something more than a perfect chignon or a powdered nose.

So here I am a true New Yorker sat on a bench in Central park. I remember playing here as a child with mother and Katherine, some of my fondest memories were set on the lush lawns of the park playing tag with Katherine or making Daisy chains. Sometimes father would come with us but those occasions were rare and I liked it much better when it was just me mother and Katherine, something in my mind must have told me back then how much I would treasure those days later on.

"Paper miss? Special delivery just for you"

I turned around to find Race standing there with a paper a huge smile on his face his bright blue eyes wide with delight.

"Hi Race." I replied as he went to sit next to me on the bench.

"So can I interest you in this fine paper today Miss Pulitzer?" he said impersonating me in an even stronger English accent than the last time.

"It depends on when you plan to stop impersonating me Mr Higgins." I said impersonating my boarding school headmistress very very badly.

He laughed at me as I smiled softly,

"Well Laura do you want to buy this fine fine paper headline says that there's a secret murderer in an apartment building in Brooklyn." He said not quite showing me the paper in his hand.

"I'm not sure that bed bugs count as murderers Race." I said recalling the actual article I had read earlier on.

His face then showed a mixture of confusion and shock.

"How did you?"

"I bought a pape from Romeo earlier this morning." I said pulling out a paper from underneath Andrew's pram.

"Oh Ise see someone likes Romeo more than me." He said bringing his hand to his heart in mock pain.

"Well I'm sorry Race but he was closer." I defended trying not to giggle.

"So you don't like Romeo more than me then?" he asked looking straight at me, almost nervously.

"I guess so…" I replied not quite sure what he was asking.

"Because I like you Laura."

I looked up at him in shock, was this really happening? I didn't know what to say, no one had ever said anything like that to me before.

"I mean I really like you Laura, I love how your hair isn't too curly and how it's not really blond but not really brown ,it's like it's golden or something, and how your eyes are so beautifully brown and how I can't think straight when I look into them." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

It was silent for a while until I replied,

"You know your eyes are pretty beautiful too."

He laughed again before smiling at me softly,

"You know a friend of mine recommended this show to me, the fortune teller it's opened on 30th, so I've got two tickets and I was wondering if the prettiest girl in all of New York would care to join me?" he asked looking into my eyes waiting eagerly for my reply.

What was I waiting for, I had spent all this time telling myself how much fun I would have in New York, if now was my time to have fun why was I so nervous. I thought back to all the letters Katherine had written to me about her and Jack, I remembered that nervousness was mentioned in a lot of them however a lot of them also said how she wished she'd have seized the moment and kissed him sooner. Oh God I've left him waiting for an answer for far too long now, just do it Laura!

"I would love to go with you Race."

His face lit up with a mixture of shock then pure delight,

"Really, I mean you don't have to or anything but of course I want you to I mean I wouldn't have got the tickets if not but I never."

I placed my gloved hand over his , it was golden from the sunlight with a slight tinge of grey from the newspaper ink.

"Race I can't wait, it sounds amazing."

He smiled at me wrapping his hand around mine so we were now holding hands we sat there for a moment in silence both of our hearts thumping wildly.

Our moment was stopped when Andrew began to wail softly, I reluctantly moved my hand away and began to stand up to move towards the pram.

"No it's ok I'll take care of it," said Race reassuring me to sit back down, so I did and watched him walk around to the other side of the pram and take Andrew out of the pram. He picked Andrew up and bounced him softly.

"Now little man, I need you to behave for me, you see your very special governess has a very exciting evening planned so we don't want her falling asleep because she's too tired now do we?"

Andrew's crying ceased, Race looked up at me smiling and placed him back in his pram where he slept soundly,

"I never put you down as a governess Racetrack," I said impressed with his talent with calming babies.

"Thank you I meant it though I don't want you to be tired tonight," he said as he sat back down and placed his hand back in mine.

My heart began beating so wildly I almost missed what he had said.

"Wait, Race the show's tonight?" I asked him, he nodded slowly,

"Yes, why?" he asked.

I began to panic, "I've got to get ready! What time is it now?"

"Three" he replied looking at an old chainless pocket watch he had in his shirt pocket.

"Oh no, I've got to go!" I said throwing the paper that laid by my side into Andrew's pram, I went to stand up only to be stopped again by Race who grabbed both of my hands rubbing them softly.

"Hey I don't care if you turn up with dirt on your face,"

I smiled at his kindness,

"As long as I can see those beautiful eyes I don't care." He said slowly releasing my hand when he saw me smile again and visibly relaxed.

As I stood up and began to wheel the pram away he shouted to me,

"I'll pick you up at seven."

My first real date and I have never been more scared in my life. I wheeled Andrew out of the park and rushed home to get ready. I looked back turning my head rapidly to see Race stood there waving, my heart began thumping even harder and I continued to dash out of the park pressure weighing hard on my shoulders as I knew his eyes were on my back.


	6. Chapter 6

I had practically ran all the way home from Central Park, I had two hours, two hours to be ready for my first real date!

I ran into the mansion slamming the door behind me, thank god Katherine was home,

"Laura, what's wrong with you? Is Andrew ok?" she asked walking up to me in my breathless state a look of confusion and concern on her face.

"Yes yes he's fine." I said handing him over to her she cuddled him closely smiling down at him. She paused and looked up at me as I stood there still looking petrified.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked,

"I have…..a…a."

"You have a what Laura?"

"A date." I said nervously looking up at her.

She stared at me a mixture of shock and confusion on her face.

"You have a date?"

I nodded slowly.

"With who?"

I took a deep breath this was the hard part, I wasn't sure if Katherine would be happy for me or if she would try and stop me after all dating a newsie didn't end very well for her.

"Race."

She paused yet again looking at me closely,

"Wait how did this happen?" I couldn't figure out her tone, she could be excited she could be mad I didn't really know.

"Well a few days ago I met him when I was taking Andrew to see Jack, I saw him in Central Park this morning and he asked me if I wanted to see this show with him tonight."

There was yet another pause then Katherine began to beam with delight,

"That's amazing Laura! So what's the problem?"

"He's coming to pick me up in", I quickly checked the huge clock on the mantel piece, "an hour."

"Oh my god you have to get ready!" Katherine squealed as she dragged me up the stairs,

"Mary can you watch Andrew for an hour it's an emergency!" she yelled Mary came quickly enabling Katherine to thrust him into her arms she then continued dragging me upstairs as I flailed behind her trying not to trip.

We ran into her ensuite and she pulled on the brass taps filling her bath tub with boiling water,

"Quick get in! get in!" she ordered as I threw my dress off tugged on my corset string , threw my curls up into a bun and jumped into the bath in fear of my sister who was now running around throwing all sorts of bath salts into the bath.

Aromas of vanilla, strawberry and coconut filled the air and I found myself desperately wanting to relax in the warm sweet smelling water until Katherine came running in with a bath robe,

"Come on get out we need to do hair and make up!"

I pried myself out of the bath and pulled on the robe took my hair down from its bun. I walked into Katherine's bedroom and she plunked me down at her vanity and began to work her magic.

She re- curled all the straight parts of my hair and then pulled small sections of it back and tied them with a lace ribbon. She then took some make up from her top draw. She applied a minimal amount of powder and blush along with a small amount of brown eye shadow above my eye. She then pulled out a lipstick, it was a very dark red it was almost brown. I looked at it slightly scared,

"Are you sure about this Katherine?" I asked warily.

"I promise it will look fantastic." She said looking at me her eyes telling me I could trust her.

I nodded slowly as she began to apply it gently.

I looked in the mirror and my lips and I moved them softly,

"Wow." I said shocked at my own appearance.

"He won't be able to resist those lips now." Katherine said smirking.

I must have pulled some sort of pained expression as she looked at me concerned,

"What's wrong Laura, don't you want him to kiss you?"

"No it's not that it's just that I've seen what dating a newsie did to you, obviously it's not a bad thing that you have Andrew but you and Jack, you're torn apart you haven't seen each other in days and even though you both get to see Andrew you're still miserable."

Katherine sat in front of me and looked into my eyes, holding both of my hands.

"Now you listen to me. You cannot let me or Jack or father get in the way of this, this is your first love it's something you'll never forget. I can remember when I first kissed Jack and it was the best feeling in the world. Now as your big sister I refuse to allow your over exaggerated worries to stop you from experiencing this. Don't you dare let father get in the way you love who you love now you've got to show it."

I nodded at her squeezing her hands in thanks,

"Thanks Katherine, I really needed that."

"I know you did."

I laughed, I had forgotten how arrogant my sister could be.

"Now let's get you dressed, you can't go out in a bathrobe, I won't have a member of my family going to the theatre in a bathrobe, how scandalous!" Katherine joked pretending to be father.

I giggled watching her walk into the closet.

She came out again with a deep burgundy skirt and a cream coloured blouse that was trimmed with lace.

"Quick put it on, you've got ten minutes till he's here!" Katherine said the squeal now returning to her voice.

I placed the clothes on the bed and allowed Katherine to lace up my corset. She laced it up so much more gently than anyone back at boarding school, in more ways than one I felt like I could breathe for the first time in a long time.

I then put on the skirt and buttoned up the blouse I turned in the mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked like an adult, not a school girl. I smiled silently confessing my excitement.

Katherine appeared at the doorway holding my boots I smiled taking them off her and lacing them up. I tied my final bow and stood up.

The doorbell rang.

Katherine and I looked at each other,

"He's early."


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there staring at Katherine for a little while longer, a whole new wave of fear was coming over me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I'll go answer the door." Katherine said tapping my shoulder lightly as she moved passed me, out of her room and onto the landing then down the staircase. I followed her onto the landing and waited at the top of the staircase watching as she approached the front door, my hands gripping the banister,

I turned around swiftly pressing my back against the wall my hands clasped to my chest tightly, I could feel my heart rushing up and down I felt like it would beat out of my chest.

I then heard Katherine open the door,

"Hi Race."

"Oh hiya Kath is Laura here?"

The sound of his voice made my heart beat even faster.

"Yes, I'll just call her down,"

 _No Katherine please don't! I'm not ready I cant do this!_

"Laura!"

I took my hands from my heart praying it would calm me down although I'm not sure it helped I have never been as nervous. Come on Laura you can do this it's just Race. I walked slowly around the corner and onto the top of the staircase. Looking down I saw Katherine with a sneaky smile on her face. Race stood next to her holding two red roses tied together with a piece of newspaper string. He was wearing a pair of clean cut brown trousers with a new brown vest over a fresh white undershirt. He beamed as me as I walked down shakily trying my best not to fall down the staircase,

"Hi." I said quietly, almost silently suddenly conscious of the sound of my own voice,

"You look beautiful." Race said simply as he looked at me his eyes smiling as he handed me the roses.

"Thank you" I said taking it gently from him, my heart began thumping again as our fingers brushed for a split second.

"I'll go put these in some water," said Katherine as she walked away taking the flowers from me. She was about to walk into the kitchen until Mary passed her, "Oh wait a minute Mary can you put these in some water, I'd love to get my camera for these two." She said as she handed my roses over to her.

She went to rush up the stairs until Race stopped her,

"Actually Kath we really should get goin' the show starts in like twenty minutes." Said Race still smiling down at me, showing me he didn't like the idea of standing and waiting for a picture especially if Katherine was taking it.

"Oh" said Katherine awkwardly turning back towards us on the staircase.

"Yeah, we better go Katherine before father gets home." I said.

"Ok, I guess you're right," she said looking slightly disappointed,

I smiled, as Race went to open the door.

"Wait a minute,"

He paused turning to look back at Katherine.

"You treat my little sister well Racetrack Higgins don't you dare hurt her or you'll have me to answer to and Jack too." Katherine threatened half-heartedly trying not to smile.

"I will Plumber don't you worry." Said Race as he opened the door and gestured me to go through it, I turned to smile at Katherine who gave me a quick thumbs up before I moved through the door and out onto the street. Race moved out of the door closing it behind him before smirking,

"I think I would have rather faced Pulitzer."

I laughed at him loudly slightly shocked at myself as I was beginning to relax.

Race slipped his hand gently into mine,

"Shall we?" he gestured I nodded and we set off down the street.

It was wonderful we just talked, he actually listened to me I don't think I've ever felt so close to someone. In that short walk I told him more than I have ever told anyone in my life. We talked so much I didn't even realised we had reached the theatre.

It was unbelievable, a coloured banner stood over the door screaming _The fortune Teller,_ in bright red writing. I stood there in awe for a moment, I had been to see plays in England but the theatres were never as wondrous as this.

Just then Race squeezed my hand bringing me back to reality.

"Come on lets go in." he said smiling.

I nodded and let him lead me inside. Although he began to surprise me when he walked around the side of the theatre.

"Erm Race where are we going, shouldn't we?" I asked still confused.

"Come on just trust me." He said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I nodded again and we set off up three sets of stairs on the fire escape. All the way up Race kept hold of my hand constantly checking that I wouldn't stumble, I fought hard to stop my cheeks from turning red. After the third set of stairs we come to an open window, Race climbs into it first then helps me inside supporting my waist gently yet again stopping me from falling.

I came through the window and realised we were right at the top of the theatre above the upper circle. There were props, costumes and boxes cluttered all over the place. It looked like no one came up here often.

Race noticed me looking around curiously,

"Yeah Laura I may have twisted that bit about having ticket but Specs told me about this place and I knew I had to bring you here, I know it's not what your used to." He said still smiling but with a hint of disappointment.

I turned around to face him,

"Race it's amazing!" I said my face beaming.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course it is, who wants to be stuck in a stuffy theatre look at how much room we have up here." I said as I began to drag one of the boxes to the front of the floor to see the stage. Race grabbed one of his own and helped me turn over my own box.

We both sat down and looked over the theatre as the audience prepared for the show to begin. I folded my arms as a breeze began to blow through the open window. Race noticed immediately and went to take off his jacket then he thought better of it and walked towards the back of the space and pulled out a large red velvet cloak and draped it around my shoulders. Sure it was a bit dusty and shabby but I felt like a queen. The orchestra pit struck up, Race sat back down at the show began.

As the performance went on Race and I edged nearer and nearer to each other by the end of the performance I had my head on the crook of his shoulder and I liked it. I felt safe.

As the curtain began to fall his crystal blue eyes made contact with my own and his lips were gradually approaching mine. My head was screaming in fear telling me to run away but my heart told me to let it happen.

Suddenly a door that I hadn't even noticed before was thrown open on the other side of the room. We stood up quickly in shock. A man came striding in glaring at the two of us my heart leaped in fear,

"What are you two doing up here!" he screamed his face full of rage as he came storming towards us.

I shrugged off the cloak and didn't even have time to think as Race ushered me quickly towards the open window telling me to run. I stumbled through it trying not to fall over my skirt. Race rushed out after me grabbed my hand and began sprinting down the fire escape, I followed him still in shock a firm hand pulling my skirts away from my ankles so I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

When we finally got to the bottom of the stairs, Race pulled me down various dark alleyways gripping my hand tighter until we were back to central park its warm lamp lights calming me down. We then came to a stop, our heavy breathing being the only sound.

Just then, I began to laugh, Race looked at me slightly confused until he began laughing as well, probably just at me. I don't know why I was laughing we could have both been arrested, maybe excitement does this to a person. After a good ten minutes of insanity, Race turned back towards me walking towards me slowly trying to regain contact with my eyes.

His hand came up to touch the side of my face gently brushing away a stray curl that must have come loose when we were running. I stopped breathing as his hand began to linger on my cheek as he bought my face as closely as possible to his own and I became lost in his eyes.

His lips made contact with mine and it felt unbelievable. I've never kissed anyone in my whole life, but now I can see now why so many people talk about love and why those who are in love kiss so often.

He pulled away first his blue eyes smiling at me, suddenly I couldn't help it and I began giggling yet again.

"Why are you laughing?" Race asked smiling at me as he took both my hands in his own warming them.

"That was my first kiss." I confessed still laughing softly mostly because I was embarrassed.

"Well you're very good at it." He complimented me. He let go of my hands and placed his arm around my waist and kissing me softly yet again. The second kiss was just as perfect as the first and I wished it could last forever, but I noticed the darkness coming further in, telling me I had to go back home.

I pulled away sighing,

"Race I'd better go, I don't want my father to realise I'm not there." I swiftly kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away until Race pulled me back to him.

"Hey I get to walk you home, do you honestly think I'd let you walk home on your own in the dark?" he said rubbing my back gently. I smiled up at him happy I could spend another few minutes with him.

We walked back in silence both of us more than satisfied to be in each other's company.

My front gate appeared far too quickly and we reluctantly stopped at it.

"Well I better get inside, thanks Race tonight's been great." I said.

"Even the part where we nearly got arrested for trespassing?" he asked a mischievous look on his face.

"Even the part where we almost got arrested for trespassing." I said as for the third time for that night we began laughing.

After a few minutes I realised it was getting really late so I pecked Race on the cheek and opened the gate, walked through it and closed it behind me.

"Wait Laura."

I turned to see Race on the other side of the gate,

"Tonight's been really great, and I really want to do it again some time, I'll be in the park tomorrow morning will you meet me there?"

"Of course" I said smiling as he climbed off the gate and waved to me before he set off running down the street.

I silently snuck through the door and up to my room, careful not to wake anyone, especially my father. After a few tense moments as the floor boards creaked under my feet I finally made it back to the safety of my bedroom, closing the door as softly as I could.

I flopped on my bed, looked over at my vanity and smiled as I saw my two roses in a vase of water the newspaper string still wrapped around them in a perfect bow.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the following morning and felt like I was floating. Leaping out of bed, I run over to my vanity and began brushing out my hair all the time smiling at the roses Race had given me. I pulled half of my hair into a small bun to keep it out of my face I applied a little powder and some lipstick and stood up to walk towards my wardrobe. I looked through all of my clothes debating which one to put on, I went back and forth between two outfits for a good while until I decided on a blue sundress that was trimmed with white lace. I checked the time, seven, it was time to get Andrew up so I quickly laced up my boots and walked over the hall into the nursery.

Andrew had just woken up at was staring up at the ceiling with his sparkling brown eyes, his arms and legs wiggling in mid-air.I smiled at him scooping him out of his cot and began to get him ready. After about ten minutes I was confident he was ready so I walked downstairs as silently as possible to avoid waking the whole house. I found Andrew's pram waiting by the doorway. I lowered him into it slowly and wheeled it into the kitchen.

As I began to warm up his bottle I thought about Race he would have been up for a good hour now. I began to think a bit to much as the water holding the bottle began to boil over. I moved quickly out of my daydream and rushed to turn off the stove. Thankfully it began to calm down and I was able to take the now extremely warm bottle from the pan. I wrapped a cloth around it and put it in the bottom of Andrew's pram, wheeling it back through the kitchen and out of the back door to meet Race for breakfast in Central park.

When I reached the park Race was already there trying to sell his papers to the small amount of passers-by. When he saw me walking towards him his face lit up he placed the papers in his hand back onto the top of the pile on a bench. I made my way quickly towards the bench where I parked the pram, Andrew sleeping safely inside. Race embraced me tightly, I hugged him back enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

Eventually we broke apart and sat on the bench, Race pulled out a small paper bag with a flourish,

"Breakfast, miss Pulitzer?" he asked reaching into the bag and pulling out a doughnut that looked far from its best.

"Sure" I said taking it hesitantly and pulling a small piece from it and eating it slowly. I'm pretty sure it was beyond the definition of stale, I guess you could call it concrete.

I saw Race devour his doughnut as I still battled my way through mine. He reached under the bench, where two mugs sat there a newspaper placed over the top of them keeping the contents warm. Race pulled up the two mugs handing one of them to me. I gulped down some of the luke-warm liquid in the hope that it would help wash down the 'doughnut'. Sadly all I could taste was a very weak coffee, it was almost curdled. Race saw my look of discontent and sighed,

"You not liking my coffee?" he asked smirking slightly.

"Race, you didn't pay for this did you?" I asked trying not to be rude.

He laughed deeply, "Nah the nuns give them out every morning I'm pretty sure they've been using the same coffee pot and doughnut batch since Jesus was around."

I smiled at him, glad I hadn't offended him,

"But its free breakfast so you take what you get."

"Well tomorrow I'll bring breakfast, I'll make some pancakes tomorrow morning." I said handing the rest of my coffee to Race who still gulped it down gladly.

"Oh Laura I'm not sure we can do that." He said regretfully but he was biting his lip almost nervously.

"Wait why?" I asked looking at him my face full of confusion.

Before I got an answer Andrew began screaming telling me it was his breakfast time. I stood up moving around to the front of the pram taking Andrew out, however I didn't quite think it through as I realised I couldn't reach his bottle but he still continued screaming.

"It's ok I've got it" said Race dashing underneath the pram and pulling out the bottle out and un-wrapping it quickly before handing it to me. I began feeding him and Andrew immediately stopped crying gladly taking the bottle. I sat down thankfully with a sigh on the bench looking back at Race for an answer, thankfully he obliged.

"I don't think we can do tomorrow morning because I'd like to take you out tonight." He said a flirtatious look on his face.

"Another date?" I asked slightly shocked at how fast he was taking this.

"Well, not really, you see we had a rally during the strike so we wanted to celebrate like a sort of anniversary by having another rally at Meddas."

"Wait, what's Medda's?" I asked confused.

"Well there's this amazin vaudeville star calledMedda and it's her theatre."

I raised my eyebrows at him, smiling in memory of the night before.

"I promise you won't have to sneak in this time."

I didn't even need to think about it,

"Great, what time?"

Race smiled brightly,

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Great, I'll make sure Katherine isn't there." I said wheeling my pram away.

He laughed briefly then went back to 'hawking' his papers.

It was five to seven and I was dressed and ready Katherine hadn't come home yet so I guessed she was busy at work. I quickly scribbled her a note saying that I had put Andrew to bed and told Mary to look after him, I then began to smile as I wrote how I was going to meet Race. I folded the note up and slid it under her door before dashing down to the kitchen and sneaking out the back door where Race was stood waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking my hand.

"Of course!" I half shouted, not wanting to give us away.

We walked through the streets holding hands Race telling me everything about all the newsies I was going to meet, about how Romeo flirts with everyone, or how Crutchie is so kind to everyone and how I should stay away from Spot cause he's not very welcoming.

Eventually we arrived at Medda's, the grand theatre standing magnificently in front of us, Race holds my hand tighter leading me inside. Then the loud music, drifting smell of alcohol and hundreds of newsies begins to take hold.


	9. Chapter 9

The theatre was buzzing with excitement. A sea of newsboys from every borough in New York all dressed in clad brown shifted wildly celebrating another year. Music was bouncing off the walls of the theatre, providing hundreds of excitable boys music to dance to.

My head was spinning everything around me was a whirl of movement and colour. I heard shouts of admiration and applause as a newsie stood on top of one of the gambling tables belting out a folk song at the top of his lungs another stood next to him his feet violently tapping out a dance to match the song. I stood there in awe for a few seconds before Race dragged me back through the crowd.

Hundreds of faces whizzed past me until we made it to a table close to the front near the stage, where there were two empty seats that I presumed were reserved for us.

The six other seats were occupied with newsboys. The seats closest to us were occupied by an older boy and a younger boy, who from Katherine's letters I presumed were Davey and his younger brother Les. Then sat next to Davey was a smaller boy beaming at me welcomingly, his crutch was propped up on the table so I guessed he was Crutchie. Then sat next to Crutchie was a boy wearing a pair of black glasses, that must be specs, who was sat rolling his eyes as the boy next to him rambled on about a girl he had seen across the room, so he has to be Romeo. The final newsie sat majestically in the final seat, I immediately realised this was the famous Spot Conlon. He began to stare at me his eyes analysing my every detail, I shifted uncomfortably, thankfully Race sensed this and sat down in the seat next to Spot gesturing for me to take the final seat next to Davey thankfully blocking Spot's stare.

"Hey guys this is Laura, she's Kath's little sister." Said Race introducing me.

Immediately I was bombarded with questions from the whole table asking me about my father, Katherine, England, Andrew and everything in between. In the middle of the interrogation Race had left the table coming back with drinks for us both. I drank mine slowly as a way to avoid answering any more questions.

The music suddenly climaxed becoming louder and Race pulled me onto the dance floor. I was terrified I had never danced in my life. Luckily Race was a very experienced partner and never let me go the whole time we were on the dance floor. We danced wildly for what seemed like forever until I quickly excused myself to get a drink.

I went back to the table to find that only Davey was left sitting there. I smiled at him in greeting and began drinking my much needed drink. I looked over at Davey closely and saw he was reading Pride and prejudice a book I had studied at school.

"How are you finding it?" I asked noticing he was about halfway through.

"I'm not really sure I mean I think Elizabeth is really annoying."

"What? How can you think that?" I asked in shock.

Soon we became deeply engaged in analysing the novel, me being especially careful to not ruin the ending for him. We were so enthralled I hadn't realised how much time had passed and soon Race began approaching the table.

"Well at least our love lives aren't as complicated as Elizabeth and Darcy's!" joked Dave as Race came and sat next to me.

I laughed at him, Race looking at the both of us slightly confused,

"What's so funny?" asked Race.

"Well me and Laura were just talking about Pride and Prejudice have you read it Race?" said Davey a broad smile still on his face.

"No… I haven't." said Race an awkward look on his face.

"Well Davey made a really great joke about it even though he hasn't got to the end yet, he's going to be so confused." I said a little over excited that I could talk to someone this much about books.

"Laura can I talk to you a minute?" asked Race a serious look on his face as he stood up from the table walking swiftly out of one of the doors to the main theatre.

"Of course, I guess I'll see you later Davey." I said standing up and walking quickly after Race through the doors.

I followed him all the way to a room that read 'costumes and props' he held the door open for me then entered after me.

"Race what's this about?" I asked turning around as he closed the door.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" he asked a little too quickly.

"What?" I asked confused did he really just ask me that?

"I mean shouldn't you be with someone like Davey I mean you two spent like an hour laughing and talking about a book." He said frustration evident in his voice.

"Why would you say that race?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Because I can't read" he blurted out.

"What?" I asked tentatively.

"I can't read every morning I have to stand there listening to all the others reading out the headline until I can go sell." He confessed almost angrily.

Why did he need to tell me this, I didn't care about that. So what if Race couldn't read I didn't care about that. Race can do so many things I can't I could never sell one paper let alone hundreds a day.

"Race I don't care about that." I said moving closer to him.

"You don't?" he said in surprise visibly calming down.

"No of course I don't race." I said taking his hand in mine and rubbing it softly in comfort.

"Yeah but you'd have so much more if you were Davey's girl you two could sit and read books all day." He said pulling away from me slightly as he scoffed.

"Yes we could, but I'm not Davey's girl I'm your girl." I said looking straight at him calmly, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck as I stood there confessing my love to a boy I had met only a week ago, the first boy I had been on a date on, but I really did mean it.

"Really?" he said softly looking back at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes" I nodded.

"But shouldn't I ask you to be my girl?" a hint of humour filled his voice as a half smirk began to fill his face.

"Well I'm telling you I'm your girl" I said confidently.

Race then beams wildly and begins to slip his hand around the back of my head gently holding my curls with his fingers as his thumb rubbed my cheek. Then his lips brushed mine softly and I was transported back to last night and began to kiss him back a feeling of extreme happiness overtaking me.

We stood there our lips still touching our hearts beating in a joint rhythm Race's hands were still I'm my hair I had mine wrapped comfortably around his neck. It was perfect until the door opened.

My heart broke as we pulled apart to see Katherine and Jack hand in hand, fall into the room clearly wanting to do what we had just been doing.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" I asked not quite believing she was risking everything to stand in front of my hand in hand with Jack.

She smiled almost guilty looking down at Jack who smirked running his spare hand through his hair and gestured to me and Race,

"Well this sure moved quickly didn't it Race?" smirking at the two of us.

"Yeah, it did…" Race said it was now his turn to smile awkwardly.

There was a very long pause as both couples just stared at each other not quite sure what to do.

"Erm Race, Jack can I talk to Laura alone." Said Katherine breaking the silence.

"Sure come on Race lets go get a drink." Said Jack walking out of the door cautiously Race followed him quickly and shut the door.

"Are you insane?!" I screamed at her.

"I could say the same to you." She said calmly.

"But don't you realise how much you could lose not just your job but Andrew too!" I said trying to talk some sense into her as she brushed past me and sat on a huge trunk labelled 'hats'.

"Don't you think I realise that Laura!" she practically shouted at me as small tears formed in her eyes. I decided it was probably best to stop lecturing her. So I went to sit next to her on the trunk.

"Alright I'm listening." I said gently.

"I'm sorry for shouting Laura but whenever I look at Andrew all I see is Jack I can't do this anymore I can't keep living without him I had to come tonight Laura." She said as her tears increased, spilling onto her cheeks.

"It's alright Katherine, I think I finally understand now." I said softly thinking of Race.

She suddenly began to smile, "So I guess he asked you to be his girl."

I laughed quietly, "Well, not exactly."

"What, you didn't say no did you?" she asked in shock.

"No, no I'm definitely his girl." I said almost proudly.

Suddenly Katherine embraced me giggling wildly, "Oh Laura I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks that's really great Katherine really really great but can you let go please I can't quite breathe." I said muffled in her embrace.

She let go quickly.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's fine, I was excited too." I said smiling at her.

Then she became serious,

"I just hope you don't end up like Jack and I" she said looking down at her hands her tears returning.

"Katherine…"

Jack then came back alone, his face soon dropped when he saw Katherine sat there in tears he came and sat on the other side of her embracing her tightly as she began to sob into his chest. Soon after she stopped and Jack cupped his hand around her chin,

"I love you Ace."

"I know" she said smiling at him.

Confident that Katherine was ok I stood up from the trunk, and walked towards the door, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey Laura" I turned back to Jack.

"Thanks for everything, you're a great kid." He said his arm wrapped around Katherine.

I nodded and then left Katherine alone to spend time with Jack and went back into the main hall, miraculously finding Race on the dance floor. He began swirling me round the floor once again the feeling of heaven over taking me once again. About an hour later I looked across the floor to see Jack and Katherine dancing both of them smiling brightly.

Yet again this was turning into one of the best nights of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys just wanted to say a huge SORRY for posting my les mis chapter, hope you loved it anyway! But yeah I am so sorry I always update them at the same time so I must have gotten confused! SO a HUGE THANKYOU TO MADDIE RILEY 12 for being so kind to point that out for me! Also huge thanks to queenlmno for her lovely reviews I really appreciate it anyway I'll shut up and give you the REAL chapter 10!**

I woke up still floating and looked over at the clock that read ten o clock. I shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom and sped through my morning routine and threw on the first dress I saw only seeing that it was a deep blue colour and had a black ribbon around the middle. I threw my hair into a half pony tail and ran into Andrew's room.

Mary stood there rocking him slowly in her hands,

"Mary I'm so sorry." I apologised quickly.

"No it's fine Miss Laura he's just settling down after breakfast." She said reassuring me.

"I'm so sorry Mary it will never happen again." I emphasised.

"No honestly Miss Laura, its fine your father said he wanted to see you in his office,"

"Oh you don't mind?" I said and walked away hesitantly

"Of course not I will watch him until you get back Miss Laura."

I smiled quickly thanking her before walking downstairs quickly. I anxiously walked towards my fathers office and much like the last time I stood there waiting outside listening to a lot of yelling but this time I couldn't quite work out what they were saying.

"Not sure you should be listening in on that little miss."

I turned to see the two brothers I had met my first day back in New York both looking just as threatening as last time,

"What's going on?" I demanded quietly trying not to sound intimidated.

The brothers then looked at each other for a second before the shouting increase and the older one, Oscar?, grabbed my arm moving me further down the corridor both of the cornering me before Oscar began to speak coming close to my face.

"Youse see we may have seen something last night that your daddy would not have been happy with and we needed some payback for Jackie boy after the strike so we may have told Pulitzer a few things" he said a sinister smile on his face.

"What how could you?" I began to demand angrily.

He interrupted quickly.

"Don't worry doll we didn't tell you daddy about you and Higgins," he said tapping my nose mockingly, "we will save that one for another time, shall we doll?"

I stood there trapped between the for a few seconds unsure of what to do, until I heard Katherine yelling,

"I hate you!"

I brush passed then swiftly and sprinted down the corridor to see Katherine running up the staircase in tears her lace boots slamming down hard on each stair,

"Katherine!" I shout and begin to run after her until I feel a sharp grip on my wrist and I turn to see my father stood there looking exceedingly angry.

"Laura stop!"

I walked down a few steps back to the bottom of the stairs,

"I have a guesr waiting for you in the tea room, come now!"

 _Wait a guest, for me?_

He dragged me to the opposite side of the house and towards the tea room.

"Don't you dare behave like your sister, you will remember everything your school taught you understood" he lectured spitting out the words, still fuming after Katherine's behaviour.

I nodded quickly he opened the door shoving me inside before following close behind me.

A man of about 19 stood there, he was dressed in a trim, cream suit his hair was slicked back a pair of spectacles rested on his nose.

"Darcy, meet my daughter, after your relationship with Katherine, well ended sadly, I assumed Laura would be perfect choice."

 _Choice for what?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Laura." He said kissing my hand gently, I curtsied remembering what school had taught me as I was told to always curtsy in the presence of a gentlemen.

"Laura Darcy has asked his permission to court you of course I obliged, he has something to ask you." My father said smugly almost enjoying my confusion and unawares.

"Laura would you please do me the honour of attending the Seasonal dinner tomorrow night?"

I stood there in shock until my father stared at me hard prompting me to say something, school kicked back in,

"Of course I would be honoured sir." I said smiling prettily.

"Good," he said smiling at me strangely, it wasn't with love like when Race smiles at me but with some sort of pride like he had just one a huge prize, which in his mind he probably had.

"Now if you will excuse us Laura Darcy and I have some business to discuss, we will also make arrangements for tomorrow, please go to your room and prepare." My father commanded opening the door.

I paused again for a moment before school kicked in for the third time as I curtsied again,

"Of course father I await to attend with you Sir." I lowered my head gracefully before walking, my back perfectly straight, out of the door.

As soon as I had escaped the office I ran down the corridor and up the staircase to Katherine's room, bursting through the door to find her sobbing on her bed,

"Oh Katherine!" I ran over to the bed rubbing her back gently.

"He demoted me!" she yelled in between sobs.

"He did what?" I encouraged,

"He's forcing me to work for the World, the entertainment section Laura I can't go back to the sun he's bribed them to never take me back. He's said that if I don't do it he will take Andrew away for good."

She finished yelling and then began sobbing again, I sat there holding her playing with her hair like mother used to when we were upset. Eventually her crying subsided and she sat up wiping her tears away,

"What did he want to see you about?" she asked spitting out the 'he' with venom.

"He's given Darcy the permission to court me, we're going to the seasonal dinner tomorrow." I said miserably.

I waited for a response, expecting an angered complaint or disagreement,

"Darcy is a kind man Laura, it's probably for the best."

I looked at her shocked,

"Katherine?"

"Look at what dating a newsie did to me." She said her tone flat and dismissive the usual hope that filled it non-existent.

"But Katherine you told me to never." I said,

"I know what I said Laura, but I was wrong now go find something to wear you have to impress him." She snapped at me harshly.

I got off her bed walking to the door slowly, before I left I looked back quickly looking for any signs of reversal yet she gave me none, only sitting on the bed her face cold and blank, he had truly broken her I left reluctantly to find something to wear.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day was pretty much hell, father gave me enough money to buy a gown for the dinner and sent me out to buy one with the Delancies as 'protection'. Luckily they had no more snide remarks and we walked to the first, and I would make sure it would be the last, shop in silence.

I rushed inside leaving the two brothers outside and went straight to the racks and picked out the first three dresses that would look like they would fit. I tried on the first, a navy blue dress that was far too tight, then the next a pale green silk dress that wasn't long enough and then finally I tried on a light pink dress trimmed with lace that seemed to fit so it would have to do.

I paid for the gown and rushed out the shop door where the Delancies stood there slumped against the walls of the shop, I stared at them in disgust for a minute before walking away with my head held high making it clear that I didn't want to talk to them.

They obviously understood the message and much like the walk to the shop the walk home was silent. I arrived at home and went straight upstairs to my room to hang my dress up. I then began to follow my orders and prepare for tomorrow I ensured my curlers were working, picked out some small cream flowers to pin in my hair, matched my make up to the dress and picked out some underwear and a pair of white boots.

Once I had finished I went to check on Andrew and found him awake in his cot, I began to play with him shaking his rattle making him coo and squeal it cheered me up immensely, I was just glad he wasn't old enough to know about the dire state of his parents were in. Supper then came far too quickly and soon it was time for bed.

I put Andrew to bed and then went to say goodnight, as I always did, to Katherine but her door was locked.

"Katherine?" I called out softly.

I received no answer, I stood there hovering for a few minutes in silence I tried knocking and opening her door but it was still locked. Reluctantly I went back to my room and got ready for bed. Staring up at the as I laid on my bed I felt the loneliest I had ever felt since I came back home.

Morning soon came, the blinding sun seeping through my curtains as if it was mocking me of my day ahead. I woke up got dressed and went to feed Andrew only to find Mary sat in his room with a bottle,

"Good morning miss Laura, Mr Pulitzer said you must take the day off to prepare for the dinner." She said as she gave Andrew his bottle.

"Oh it's okay I prepared yesterday I can take care of him until this afternoon." I said walking forwards to go take her off of him.

"No miss Mr Pulitzer hired some help for you they should be here now they were told to go to your room."

I stepped out of the room cautiously not quite wanting to go back to my own room now I knew what was in-store. I walked inside my room to see two maids in fuchsia dresses with white aprons and white shoes their hair pulled back in neat buns not a hair out of place. They had filled my room with all sorts of lipsticks and perfumes and brushes. They smiled at me as I stood there slightly awkwardly,

"We have drawn you a bath miss Laura," the first maid with blonde hair scraped back in her bun said politely.

"Ok" I said feeling a tad bit better, the bath sounded nice, like the one Katherine had drawn me by the looks of it these maid would have many more nice perfume and bath salts. I was proved extremely wrong when I walked in I was hit by a strong musky perfume that was worlds away from the smooth strawberry and coconut scent I had been used to. I reluctantly got in the bath but I couldn't quite settle in the bath. I waited in there for a good while until I heard a knock on the door,

"Miss Pulitzer I think we should begin on your hair."

I climbed out of the bath as quickly desperate to escape the harsh odour as I could and put my robe on and towel dried my hair quickly. I walked back into my room and went to sit on my vanity. And then the tedious process of doing my hair began. Each small section of hair was curled and then pinned into place to form an elegant chignon and my small flowers that I intended to place in my hair were dismissed for a set of pearl pins.

By the time I was dressed and ready completely, it was time to go. I walked down the staircase slowly not wanting to face what was at the bottom. I turned the corner towards the door to see Darcy stood there in a dinner suit,

"Are you ready Laura?" He asked as I walked towards him offering his arm.

"Yes." I said simply taking his arm allowing him to lead me outside and into the carriage.

The carriage ride there was anything but silent it consisted of Darcy's explanation of who was who and what should be said and shouldn't be said. The whole way there I stared out of the window looking at the city wishing I could be out there with Race.

The carriage approached a grand hall that was lit up in golden lights I had to admit it looked very pretty although the white stone steps that led to the entrance didn't look as pretty. Darcy took my hand leading me out of the carriage and up the stairs trying to be careful and stop me from tripping.

The rest of the night went down-hill as soon as we got to the table when Darcy introduced me to a business client an old looking gentlemen who looked as stubborn as my father,

"Mr Wilder, this is Laura my girlfriend."

I was not his girlfriend, how could he introduce me as that he didn't have the right to just because my father said yes doesn't mean he could tell everyone I was his girlfriend.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise that I had been stood there pulling a sour look not only at Darcy but at Mr Winters himself who stood there waiting for me to curtsy or say something polite.

"Darcy I think Laura needs some air I shall see you later on." The man said his voice full of hostility as he stormed off.

Darcy turned to look at me with a mix of disappointment and anger although he tried to hide it by asking me to sit down.

The rest of the evening was definitely no better as I sat there silent listening to endless amounts off business talk and gossip running through my ears. This was exactly what I hadn't wanted when I came home yet I could see no obvious way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Another morning came around except I had barely slept all night I had fallen asleep a few times but only managing about an hour each time. In the end I decided to take my blanket and a pillow and went to sit on my window seat. It was now five o'clock and the sun was rising the yellow golden lights filling my room, the huge sun creeping around the numerous apartment buildings and theatres.

"Laura," I heard someone whisper,

I opened my window fully and looked down onto the street to see Race stood there waving up at me, I looked down at him a huge smile filling my face. He saw my smile and began to climb up the fire escape until we were face to face on either side of my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock quietly.

"Well I didn't see you yesterday thought you might be you know missing me?" he said leaning into kiss me.

Our lips touched softly,

"Of course I missed you." I said beaming.

We fell into a comfortable silence, until Race saw the dress crumpled on my bed, I had thrown it off as soon as I got home,

"What's that from?" he asked gesturing to it.

I sighed before telling him the whole story of last night,

"So you're dating Darcy huh?" he asked looking slightly awkward.

"According to my father and Darcy I am,"

I took his hand in mine rubbing it slightly,

"But according to me I'm dating you."

He smiled at me before our lips touched again.

When we broke apart I began pouring out more of the story, "The worst part of it all is that Katherine won't even talk to me she won't even let me into her room."

"Well she's probably upset about Jack." He said looking at the bottom of the window.

"What happened to Jack?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"He got soaked pretty badly after the rally, the Delancies were hired by your father."

I looked down my face full of anger and guilt.

We fell into silence yet again,

"Race, what does this mean for us." I asked the reality coming clearer just as I thought it would.

"I don't know Laura, but it doesn't matter I still love you and you still love me, I don't care about getting soaked."

"But Race…." I began about to interrupt him until his lips smashed onto mine.

"This doesn't change anything." He swore looking deep in my eyes.

"Promise?" I said squeezing his hand.

"I promise."

Our lips touched yet again, both of us now safe and secure neither of us worried or scared both of us just kissing.

We talked, well whispered until the rest of the city began to wake up and Race had to go buy his papers. After we kissed goodbye I watched him run down my fire escape and down the street until he was out of sight. I then moved away from the window and began to get ready for the day.

It was about three hours later when I was sat in Andrew's room re-reading Pride and Prejudice when Mary came in saying someone was here to see me and was waiting in the library. I ran downstairs somewhere in the back of my mind believing that Race would be down there. I pulled the door open quickly to see the younger Delancey brother stood before me. I took a moment to correct myself before greeting him,

"Good morning…." Which one is he?

"Morris." He said nodding to me.

I smiled awkwardly not quite sure why he was stood here in my library.

"I saw you and Race this morning." He said as he paced around the library looking at the books.

I decided to cover it up not wanting to explain myself to him,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pretending to be one of the snobby girls back at school and walking past him acting as if I couldn't care less, but I did care I wanted to know what the hell he was doing.

He walked closely behind me,

"I think you do."

I walked away from him again and sat at the large oak desk pretending to organise a set of pens and paper hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. Sadly he didn't get the message and walked up to the front of the desk and pulled the piece of paper that I was pretending to write on off the desk and threw it to the other side of the room. I leaned back now slightly scared at his anger.

"You know it's true Laura."

I looked down at the desk refusing to make eye contact with him.

"You know I'm not gonna tell your father." His voice becoming softer.

"You're not, why?" I said looking up at the desk.

"I'm sick of beating newsies, I've got better things to do." His voice sounded like he was lying but I didn't mind the main thing was he wasn't going to see my father about me and Race the last thing I wanted was for Race to end up like Jack.

I stood up from the desk expecting him to leave but he remained standing there watching me, I didn't want to walk out of the room in fear he may still go to my father. So I decided to look around for a book I had been meaning to read for a while now, Little Women.

After scanning through the endless shelves of books I finally found it on the very top shelf. I looked around for the ladder but it was propped against a shelf across the other side of the library and I didn't want to encounter Morris again.

I strained my feet so I was leaning forward on my tip toes and stretched my hand as far as it could go without ripping my dress. I almost reach the spine of the book until a long arm reached out in front of mine and I stepped back to see Morris stood there the book in his hand his eyes looking almost angry staring into my own, I paused for a minute studying him it was almost as if he was angry at himself for being kind, his eyes grew darker so I grabbed the book quickly.

He then turned away from me and walked out of the library slamming the door shut behind him. I stood there confused at his behaviour, I then walked over to the window that looked out onto the street and saw him walking away running a hand through his hair his bowler hat scrunched up in his fist his face full of anger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Big thank you from Queen Elsa 121 for her review, I find it really hard to write Morris so I really appreciate it hope you enjoy the chapter!**

A few days later I sat on my window watching Race disappear to sell his papers, this was the third time he came to see me and I think we were forming some kind of routine. I loved spending my mornings with Race it made me so happy at the start of my day and let me sleep at night knowing that I would see him first thing in the morning. I smiled as he turned to wave to me winking at me with his stunning blue eyes.

I was seeing Darcy again today for the third time after the dinner and I was terrified, I was always terrified when I went to see him I felt so pressured to say the right things and act the right way it was exhausting. I picked out a deep purple floor length skirt along with a white blouse. I tied my hair up into a bun and applied some make up, well as best I could without Katherine. I hadn't spoken to her in days I wish I could but she won't even open the door. I wish I could talk to her, about Morris. He confused me so much I didn't understand why he ran off so quickly after standing there watching my every move for a good hour yet when he reaches up and hands me a books he runs like there's no tomorrow. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror before walking into Andrew's room to wake him up.

I went downstairs with Andrew and we both got breakfast. When we finished Mary came in telling me it was time to leave promptly scooping up Andrew and walking out the door. I took a deep breath drank all my orange juice and walked to the front door.

I opened it expecting to see Darcy yet Morris stood there. Morris stood far back on the marble porch trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked presuming he had some sort of dirty deed for my father.

"To take you to Darcy, he wants to meet you at some restaurant downtown." He said blankly as if he were making a speech that he's rehearsed over and over again.

"Oh ok why isn't he taking?"

"I think we should go now." He snapped interrupting me and turned around walking down the stairs leading up to the house not waiting for me to follow.

I shut the door quickly behind me and fast walked behind him trying to keep up with his wide steps.

"So where is this restaurant?" I asked when I caught up to him

He gave me no reply just keeping his eyes front and walking along.

"Listen about yesterday…"

"We're not talking about yesterday." He snapped at me.

I stood there glaring at him,

"Fine then I won't follow you to meet Darcy I'll just go back home."

I looked at him waiting for a response, waiting for him to shout at me or pull me all the way downtown.

"Fine, I don't care." He said stopping and standing next to me.

"Wait you don't?" I asked confused.

"It doesn't matter to me it's your fault if your daddy yells at you its fine come on I'll take you home." He said shrugging beginning to walk away.

"No wait…." I said grabbing onto his shirt sleeve.

He pulled it away sharply, "What?"

"I don't want to go home, I don't want my father finding out I didn't go meet him."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well at least not today anyway.." I said looking down towards the ground.

"Fine come on." He said leading me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him reluctantly.

"You'll see." He said before sharply turning his head and walking forward and we fell back into our walking silence.

We walked for about half an hour until we got to a huge building that read ' The Manhattan Public Libray'

I looked at him smiling at him,

"I never expected a Delancey to visit the library."

"No one does." He said simply before walking inside, he walked straight to the fiction shelves the librarian smiling at him as if they were good friends.

"Good morning Morris."

He nodded at her. I stared at him curiously until he sent me a glare,

"What are you staring at?" he whispered.

"Nothing." I said following him further towards the fiction shelves.

I searched through all of them taking almost every one of them off the shelves and reading a little bit on all of them. I wish I could take them home but I couldn't let my father know I hadn't been to see Darcy.

When I had searched through all of the books I saw that Morris was still sat close by reading a book, I decided to look for Little Women and finish the chapter I had started this morning. I felt a little Deja-vu as I noticed that it sat on the very top shelf. Thankfully today Morris was not in the way of the ladder that stood a few feet away. I slid it over to the shelf and successfully received the book grabbing it with triumph.

I began walking down the later trying to be as careful as possible on the thin mahogany steps I made it safely to the bottom. Then by foot got trapped in one of the narrow rungs causing me to lose my balance the marble floor rushing towards me my book flying out of my hand. Then a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me stopping me from slamming the floor.

The arms steadied me upright, I quickly stepped on my foot to make sure it wasn't hurt to badly it strained a bit but it didn't hurt too badly. I looked up to see Morris stood there his eyes full of concern, I finally looked into his eyes they were blue like Race's but they were a lot more grey almost more pained but right now they were kind all the coldness gone.

His lips then crashed on to mine, it was so fast I couldn't quite comprehend it. I pulled away quickly not wanting it to be true, it was now my turn to ran away I ran all the way out of the library and in the first direction my feet would take me whilst ignoring the growing pain in my ankle. I looked back after a while to make sure he wasn't following me, he wasn't. I began to walk slowly following the signs reading central park I knew my way home there. A trembling hand touched my lips as I slowly processed what just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

I stumbled into central park my ankle well and truly throbbing now, I made my way over to Race's selling spot but he wasn't there instead Romeo was stood there hawking his own papes. I walked over to him trying not to look like I was limping,

"Romeo what are you doing?" I asked him confused, gesturing lightly at his papers.

"I'm selling, well trying to anyway the headline is lousy." He said beaming.

"Where's Race?" I asked, becoming worried now.

"Oh well you see he's back at the lodge." Stammered Romeo.

"Why? Shouldn't he be selling?"

Romeo seriously considered his next words, his face pained in concentration of what he should say.

"I think you should go see him." His face suddenly solemn.

Great another thing to worry about, I wandered off after thanking Race my foot still in pain but it wouldn't put me off all the thoughts of panic and worry flooding my head.

I finally came to the lodging house and rushed inside and up the stairs ignoring the pain in my foot. I ran into the bunkroom to find it completely empty and silent, I walked down the long room looking at every bunk until I heard a groan from what sounded like the washroom. I looked in the messy room full of scattered towels the floor coated in a thin layer of water and shaving foam. Yet there was no one in there.

I walked out of the washroom still worried about Race, I heard the groaning again and then noticed a door I hadn't seen before alongside the washroom, I opened it cautiously and looked in. I saw Race lying there asleep a huge shiner on his face, a brutal cut on his lip and his eye was badly swollen.

I rushed over to him kneeling next to his bed and began stroking his face trying to get a closer look at the damage, it looked so much worse from close up. He began groaning again and I realised he had trouble breathing, I looked under his covers to look for the cause of the problem, his pure white chest was dotted with huge abrasive dark purple bruises. I sat there staring at them in shock,

"You liking what you see?" Race said weakly.

I turned trying to smile at him but my face was full of pain for him,

"What happened Race?" I asked my voice wobbling.

"I don't remember really I had been to some race in Queens I had a tip on I got cornered and well I don't remember much else don't really know who it was, it was spot who found me." He tried to speak brightly for me like he usually does yet his eyes were still fearful and full of pain.

"Race, was it the Delancies you know my father sent them after Jack?" I said my voice full of worry and realisation.

"No it wasn't Laura I know it wasn't this was not your fault, understand?" he said looking at me strongly.

I nodded reassuringly and noticed a basin full of water with a white cloth. I began gently washing the wounds on his face. He smiled at me softly as we sat there in a peaceful silence soon he fell asleep the groaning still there but not as noticeable. When he was sound asleep I stood up and walked out silently.

As I was walking down the stairs out the lodging house, I bumped into spot who was running up the stairs,

"Woah sorry doll, oh Laura." He said looking up after the collision.

"Spot, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stood stationary on the stairs.

"I was coming to check on Race, is he ok?" he asked clearly worried, I was a little shocked I didn't think that the king of Brooklyn a notorious womaniser and stone cold leader was so worried about Race.

"Yeah he's just fallen asleep I've just been to check on him." I said not really wanting him to go up there and wake him as he had just fallen asleep slightly more peacefully.

"Oh ok I'll come back later then." He gestured for me to walk down first.

I began to step down until a stabbing pain came rushing from my ankle, my leg wobbled and I winced,

"Are you ok?" Spot asked as he came level to me on the same step.

"Yeah I just fell of the ladder in the library." I said trying to brush it off continuing to walk down the stairs only to be stopped by another piercing pain in my ankle.

Spot hopped down next to me and wrapped his arm around me,

"Come on I'm walking you home." He demanded.

"No you can't my father will see." I protested.

"I'm not scared of your father, I'll walk you as near as I can if it makes you feel better."

I couldn't really say no so I put my weight onto Spot's strong form and we walked out of the lodging house.

We were silent most of the way there until I remembered what Race had said about Spot finding him that night,

"Spot who did that to Race?" I asked deciding to be blunt.

"I'm not sure you want to know Laura." He told me quickly quickening his step so we were reaching my house faster.

"I know it wasn't the Delancies." I said as I struggled to keep up with him.

Spots face became cold and determined and we walked again in silence before we came about a block away from my house,

"Please Spot," I begged desperate to know what had happened to Race and why.

"Look there's a poker night tomorrow in Manhattan meet me there about 9 and I'll tell you everything."

He then removed my arm from his shoulder and walked away disappearing down the street quickly. I watched him go before turning around to walk the rest of the way home, my mind determined that I would find out who had done this to Race.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys its ok Race will be fine how could I do anything bad to BTC?XXX**

I sat in Race's room at the lodge waiting for the poker night to begin, I had sat there all afternoon checking on him non-stop and he finally seemed to be getting better, but his breathing was still broken and tagged I presumed he must have suffered a couple of broken ribs but no amount of bathing or cold water would fix those.

Soon loud footsteps and laughter came from downstairs, the night had clearly started. I saw that Race was sleeping somewhat peacefully kissed his forehead gently and then ran downstairs eager to start finding out about what the hell was going on.

I walked into the room full of newsies from Brooklyn and Manhattan and quickly noticed what appeared to be the main table probably because it was the only real table and not a turned up crate, Spot was sitting there along with Jack, Davey and a couple more Brooklyn newsies. I located a spare 'seat' next to Spot.

"So tell me, who did it spot?" I said bluntly.

"I just started a game ask me later." He said sharply not taking his eyes off the table.

"Fine I'll wait." I said strongly and sat comfortably on the box waiting for the game to end.

"Laura take a drink." Said Jack handing me a beer bottle.

I took it carefully my hand shaking madly, this was alcohol I had never taken one sip not of champagne or whisky not even in a dessert, and your sixteen Laura get a grip everyone else is drinking. I took a sip the bitter liquid burning my tongue. I suppose it had a nice aftertaste so I carried on taking perfectly timed sips still waiting for the game to end, which was a little hard since I'd never seen poker being played so I didn't know what was going on or more importantly when it would end.

Then Spot reached forward and scooped all the coins off the table he must have won the game, he put them all in his pocket and stood up,

"Ok lets go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to the roof Jack closely following behind, confused,

"Spot what are you doin'" he asked running up after us.

Spot waited until we got to the roof to answer him,

"She wanted to know who beat on Race so I'm tellin her." He pulled over some crates and we sat down,

"Wait I thought it was just a gambling debt." Said Jack, clearly he knew even less than me.

"It was Splits." Spot said quickly.

"Splits?" yelled Jack, "Why would he do that?"

"Wait whose Splits." I interrupt.

"The leader of the Queens." Said Jack looking down clearly frustrated. "I thought all this was handled." He threw his hands down walking away from the crate.

"Well clearly it's not!" Spot yelled just as angry as Jack.

I sat there completely unaware until I became frustrated,

"Why would Queens do this to Race?, someone please explain." I yelled strongly at the two frustrated leaders.

Jack looked at Spot who returned his glance and nodded, so Spot began to explain.

"Just after the strike there was a little disagreement between Manhattan and Brooklyn and the Queens about territory, the Bronx got involved sided with Queens and things got a little rough."

"But why did they go after Race?" I asked still not satisfied with their explanation.

"Because Splits used to be a Manhattan newsie." Jack said slowly.

"Why does that matter?" I asked a little naively.

"Because Splits is Race's older brother." Said spot avoiding eye contact.

"Half-brother." Jack reminded him.

I sat there in shock his own family went after him like that, over some turf. I stood up and walked away slowly leaving Spot and Jack to plan some payback. I walked in to Race's room finding him asleep, remarkably so due to all the noise. A small smile on his face, I sighed looking at him wishing it wasn't like this he must have faced so much crap for his brother's actions.

I didn't want to stay for much longer, I didn't want to think about the whole situation. I pushed passed dozens of newsies to get out the door, the night was dark and cold I took a deep breath wrapping my shawl around me and walking out into the darkness.

I walked past the lit up restaurants and theatres until I walked out of the main area of Manhattan towards home. It became darker as the restaurants and theatres became sparser and the only light was from the candles flickering in the street lamp.

A firm hand grabbed my upper arm and I turned around immediately assuming the worse thinking splits would be there waiting to kill me, but Oscar stood there looking a bit more than frustrated and Morris standing behind me looking angry but in a different way, so much for avoiding him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded angrily.

"I've been for a walk." I said calmly.

"Really all afternoon and all night?" he snapped at me,

"Why does it matter to you." I said dismissively.

"You were meant to be meeting Darcy at three, he's been worried about you all day." He said shoving me forwards forcing me quickly all the way home.

I pulled away from Oscar's grip and walked into the house quickly preparing an excuse.

Darcy and my father stood there, my father fuming Darcy looking worried but not scared,

"Oh Laura thank God your safe." Darcy said embracing me flamboyantly. I stood there awkwardly until he pulled away.

"Darling where have you been?" Darcy asked worriedly.

I quickly thought of an excuse, "Well I was shopping at my favourite dress shop I know the sales clerk very well and we lost track of time looking at swatches." I said excitably.

"You must be more careful." Said Darcy kissing my cheek, I tried to pull away but I couldn't not with father and the Delancies stood there. I saw Morris in the corner of my eye he stared at me intensely before walking out of the door quickly.

"I'm now rather tired I would like to go to bed." I said excusing myself hoping to catch Morris by running down my fire escape.

"Laura wait I have something to ask you," I turned around to see Darcy knelt on one knee a huge diamond ring in his hand, my father was beaming greedily,

"Will you Marry me?"

 _Oh no._


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS so decided to update today in honour of the beautiful amazing talented gorgeous wonderful people who are filming NEWSIES in LA today I can't wait and really hope I will be able to see it next year when it comes to cinema! Also big thanks for KPlumbs for the review, was waiting for one before I updated today so that was ideal!**

I woke up the weight off the ring baring harshly on my finger. I stared at it the light from my window reflecting into my eye painfully causing them to sting. I couldn't look at it anymore I hated it, I sat up pulled it off my finger and threw it across the room so it landed on the floor right next to the wall. How could this happen? I'm sixteen I've been here for a month and now I'm engaged to a man I've only recently met.

I got up dressed and rushed down to breakfast after feeding Andrew, I was shocked to see my father sat at the table that was usually just occupied by me for breakfast.

"Laura, good morning." He greeted politely, typically he was happy with me because I did what he wanted.

"Where is your ring?" he asked suspiciously.

"I took it off to feed Andrew I didn't want it to be spoiled." I said quietly eating my breakfast slowly.

"That reminds me now you are engaged you will not be taking care of Andrew it is not proper." He declared with authority.

"You won't send him away will you?" I asked trying to use the fact that I was on his good side to my advantage.

"No Mary will become his governess." He stated.

"Oh good," I said trying to make it look like I wasn't so relived.

"What are your plans for today." He said trying to make small talk.

What I wanted to do was go see Race and tell him about everything.

"I'm going back to the shop I was at yesterday and looking at swatches for and pick out some for my wedding dress." I said excitably.

"Fine I will see you this evening." He said swiftly standing up from the table and walking outside to his carriage to go to the work.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the dining room and out the door and headed straight for the lodging house.

When I arrived it was empty most of the boys had been selling for a good three hours now, I walked up to Race's room and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer,

"Come in." I heard his bright voice it was less raspy than yesterday.

I walked in to see him standing next to his bed, he turned around to me and beamed,

"Look who's walking again." He yelled.

"Race that's amazing," I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly but not too tightly trying not to hurt his bruised ribs, we broke apart and our lips touched passionately.

"How did you recover so quickly?" I asked still shocked at how better he looked.

"Well I had a very very good nurse." He said smirking at me.

"Yes you did." I said proudly.

"I know Jack is very talented at nursing." He said joking.

I shoved him gently,

"Shut up."

We talked for a while after I was so unsure of how to tell him he was in such a good mood, I never wanted to give him bad news or hurt him. The whole issue with Splits also remained in the back of my head. Thank God Jack walked in.

"Hiya Laura, happy to see Race." He said covering up the Splits thing just like I was.

"Yes really happy, Jack could I please talk to you, it's about Katherine." I lied quickly.

"Of course, I'll meet you on the roof." He said slowly but making it sound like he wasn't lying.

I kissed Race quickly on the cheek,

"I'll see you later." He said still smiling.

My smile remained until I closed Race's door and ran up to Jack who was waiting for me on the roof,

"What's happened to Katherine?" he asked quickly walking over me his face full of concern.

"Nothing I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

He calmed down,

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm engaged."

"Engaged?! To who?" he yelled,

I shot him and angry look telling him to calm down the last thing I wanted was for Race to hear any of this.

"To Darcy." I said looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh." He said not quite sure how to console me.

"I don't know what to do Jack it's not like I can tell Race he was so happy back there and then there's the whole splits thing going on, I mean someone has to tell him it was his half- brother that nearly killed him, I just I don't want to hurt him." I spilled sitting down next to Jack on the edge of the roof when I had finished.

"I know, it hurts doesn't it, you don't want to hurt them yet you just seem to do without even trying." He said looking down at his hands in his lap.

There was silence for a while until Jack spoke again,

"I don't know what to tell you Laura, but I know Pulitzer he'll hurt everyone in the end." I looked up at him his face blank and emotionless as if he had become so immune to the pain.

I got up slowly,

"I guess I'll just go home." I received no response so I just walked downstairs and back to the bunkroom.

"Hey." Said Race as soon as I came down pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey, I was just going to go home." I said trying to seem happy.

"Ok I wall you there, or well a block away." He said taking my hand.

"I would love that." I said honestly walking next to him.

We walked together hand in hand through the streets enjoying being together, but inside I was torn apart I couldn't handle the fact that I was hiding so much from him and there was nothing I could do about it.

When we were a block away we decided to part, we shared quick kiss and held onto each other for as long as we could without being noticeable,

"Meet me tomorrow morning, for breakfast for some of those pancakes." I said into my ear after we embraced.

"Of course." I said giggling.

He smiled at me one more time before walking away I walked back into my house and up to my bedroom feeling a lot better than I did the last time I was in there, even if it was just temporary. I knew as soon as Race found out it would be over.

Suddenly there was a huge knock at my window, I smiled not quite believing Race had run up here so quickly, but when I turned round Morris was stood there looking angry, I walked over to my window and opened it stepping out onto the fire escape standing across from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I saw you and Race again today." He said gritting his teeth.

"Yes, I thought you knew about it?" I asked unsure about what he was saying.

"I'm telling you to stop seeing him." He ordered quickly.

"I don't understand why would you?" I said confused at what he was saying.

"I don't want you seeing any of the newsies." He yelled.

"You can't do that." I struggled.

"Yes I can, unless you want me to tell your Daddy about your involvement with Race." He said stepping close to me.

I didn't reply to him knowing he had a point, he stared at me intensely for a minute before charging down the fire escape and onto the street, leaving me stood on my fire escape feeling even worse than I had this morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys another chapter , have to say nothing makes me happier than seeing how many wonderful people have looked at my story and thank you from queenlmno for the review trust me its going to be ok... Also very excited looking through Instagram this morning to see a lot of stunning newsies with pictures from the live taping yesterday I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT! anyway please read review and enjoy!**

It had been exactly a month since I was meant to meet Race for pancakes, and I've never felt more guilty in my life, did he know that I was engaged, did he know that I knew about Splits, did he still love me? I guess I would never no. I had to move rooms to avoid my fire escape because I knew he would come running up every morning in hope that I would be there. I hated the fact that we could probably get away with it but I had already seen Race bruised and beaten and it was this mental image that kept me away from my fire escape every morning.

Katherine still hadn't spoken to me the last time I saw her in 'person' was when she came for a dress fitting for her maid of honour dress. But she didn't speak to me or anyone she just stood there unresponsive the fight sucked out of her just like Jack.

Wedding preparations are just as boring as they sound. Darcy's mother had been flapping around for the past week trying to find peach napkins that would match the napkin rings but be enough of a contrast from the table cloths. I honestly couldn't care where I'm sitting or what napkin I'm using I just didn't want to get married.

I had been for a dress fitting thisafternoon, the worst thing about the dress fitting is that I loved my dress it was so so beautiful but I could never look at it in that way because I hated what it represented. I just stood there praying that I could wear the dress to marry Race.

I was walking along the streets when my feet forced be towards central park, right in the direction of Race's selling spot. My head was sending me so many warning signs flashing and re flashing me the image of him that day when he could barely breathe. But every ounce of my heart was telling me to carry on.

But he wasn't there, there was no one at his selling spot. My mind began to panic, what had happened to him? Was it Splits? Had Morris gone after him any-how even though I hadn't seen him? My mind was racing with all these possibilities kicking my legs into action that sent me almost running to the lodging house. Edging and whirling through every passer-by on the busy street.

Soon the lodging house came into sight and I expected to want to turn back but every part of me was telling me to go inside and find Race, or find out what happened to him at least. I crossed the road quickly avoiding the traffic of work carts and horses.

I was a few steps away until finally there was an anomalous thought telling me to stop I should have ignored it and kept on going but I didn't I hung back there a few steps from the lodging house deliberating with my conscience yet again.

Suddenly a hand clamped itself on to my upper arm and dragged me into the nearest alley, I gasped in shock, my attacker presuming I was going to scream shoved a hand over my mouth and pulled there other arm around the top on my shoulders holding me closer to them, there was quick pause but it my prolonged state of panic it felt like forever. My mind suddenly clicked, it was Splits he had finally gone after Race in the best way me. I was immediately building up anger for the person behind me, knowing that another emotion had to balance out the huge amount of fear I had.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." The voice said sharply.

 _Morris._

I tried to shift my body to turn around and faced him but he only gripped onto me tighter,

"You need to stop trying to getting involved with things you don't understand."

 _How did he know about Splits?_

I tugged his hand off my mouth using all the strength I had,

"I wasn't going to see Race." My voice trembling as I lied.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Don't you dare tell me you came all the way over here to not come and see a newsie."

I did as I was told and didn't make another sound, I knew I had to be very careful about what I said next, it was becoming clear this wasn't about my father.

Bursts of laughter and excited shouts came from outside the alleyway, Morris began pulling me towards the ends of the alleyway the dark entrance to another alleyway coming closer. I craned my neck to see the group of newies and was so relieved to see Mush, Romeo, Specs and Race with them, he was ok.

Suddenly I was dragged down the said alleyway, then another and then another the alleyways were long and became darker and darker as we went on. My legs became to ache telling me we hadn't just been walking for minutes hours maybe although at the speed Morris was dragging me along behind me it felt like seconds.

We came to the end of the last alley, a dull light seeped through towards the end telling me that the night was soon drawing in. We came out of the alley and onto the street Morris hand still clamped on my arm most likely forming a bruise. My heart was beating faster than I ever thought it could, I had no idea where we were, I knew we weren't anywhere near the lodge or central park anymore the streets were threatening and cold, the fact that no one seemed to care that Morris was pulling me around so violently and no-one seemed to care told me a lot about the neighbour-hood we were in.

We then came to a tall apartment building, Morris dragging me up the concrete stairs to the third floor we then came to a door that read number 17, he unlocked it quickly taking his hand off my arm for a moment , I rubbed it quickly trying to rub off the pain I could feel a large bruise already forming. When the door opened he shoved me inside. I looked inside the apartment was small and un-kept there was a small bathroom and a simple bed. By the looks of it no one had been here in a long while.

I jumped as Morris slammed the door behind me locking it before he stalked towards me,

"Morris where are we?" I asked my voice still hoarse and trembling.

"We'll have to stay here tonight." He said ignoring my question just taking his hat off and walking over to the bed.

I turned around to face him but stayed where I was standing,

"Why Morris, where are we going where are we? Please tell me what's happening?" I begged my voice growing in confidence.

"You'll find out tomorrow just go to sleep." He ordered.

I stood there taken aback as he took his shoes off, pulled down his braces and took off his shirt so he was left in his vest and pants before lying down on the bed his body was still.

I stood there for a little while longer until I found a clear spot on the floor, there was no way I was sharing a bed with him. I laid down slowly laying so I was facing away from the bed and towards the door, my hands under my head so it didn't have to touch the floor, my corset digging into my sides painfully, I was thanking myself for putting on a long skirt and blouse on today as the draft across the floor was painfully cold.

I laid there staring at the slits of grey light coming out from the door. I was so scared all I wanted was to be home with Katherine or with Race, or at Medda's with the newsies anywhere but here. Would I even see Katherine or Race or any of the newsies again? The worst part of it all was that I thought I could trust Morris that day he took me to the library he was almost kind, but I should have known better after all the warnings Katherine had given me.

I hadn't realised that I was crying until the tears began dripping onto my hand. I immediately told myself to stop knowing that Morris could wake up any second my mind screaming at me to show no weakness. I sat up as quietly as I could and wiped away the tears from my eyes, then I laid down again quickly clamping my eyes shut praying sleep would come to me so I could escape this whole situation for a few hours.

As soon as I shut my eyes I heard Morris step off the bed, no! he must have heard me crying, I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter desperately trying to look like I was asleep. His footsteps came towards me I kept my eyes shut hoping he would walk past me to the bathroom. Then his arms came around the small of my back and under my knees lifting me off the floor. I panicked but I didn't dare move, he placed me down on the bed before walking back around the other side of the bed and lying down. I then opened my eyes and made my body rigid hoping he wouldn't come anywhere near me, I knew now I would get no sleep tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

The morning sun came shining bleakly through the tiny window on the far side of the room. I had laid awake all night refusing to go to sleep next to Morris, I hope that the night would last forever because I had no idea what Morris was doing or more importantly what he was going to do.

The weight from his side of the bed was gone and I heard Morris roll off the bed slip on his shoes, button up his shirt and pull up his braces. I heard the sound of him pulling his hat off the bed side table and knowing that he was almost ready I slammed my eyes shut again as he came around the other side of the bed.

"Wake up." He said shoving me.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly my body stiff from lying so still all night,

"Go use the bathroom, be quick about it." He ordered

I stood up from the bed and walked into the tiny bathroom and locked it, there was a cracked mirror on the side of the wall. I studied my reflection, running a hand through my curls trying to tame my lopsided bedhead. I used the bathroom quickly and washed my hands and my face removing the remainder of yesterday's make up and calming down my red eyes. I looked at my reflection and began thinking less than I year ago I would have been stood in a bathroom in England praying for some kind of excitement now I wish it had never gone this far.

Morris banged on the door with his fist,

"Hurry it up in there,"

I opened the door and rushed past him my head down, he then went inside the bathroom.

I walked over to the window and looked out of it the dirt on the glass preventing me from seeing the streets outside, but from what I could see I still couldn't recognise the street. There were more people around than last night so I began scanning the people in the street looking for anyone familiar,

"Get away from there!" Morris yelled running towards me. I pulled away from the window as if it were on fire. He approached me rapidly, glaring at me

"I'm sorry." I said as calmly as I could.

"Come on we're leaving." He said grabbing my arm the same way as yesterday and began dragging me out the door.

"Morris where are we going?" I asked again.

He carried on walking back down the concrete stairs ignoring me.

"Morris please."

He turned to look at me again, something in his eyes telling me he would tell me, but he just grabbed me harder and dragged me along faster down alleyway after alleyway until we came to a stop in what looked like a main street where a huge market was taking place. He shoved me back into the alleyway into a corner,

"Take your shoes off." He ordered.

I looked at him confused,

"Now." He said firmly.

I balanced on my right foot unlacing the boot on my left foot and then swapping feet and repeating the process before handing both the boots to Morris who then tied the laces together and strung them over his shoulder.

"Don't try to run all the way back from here, you won't make in one block with no shoes on." He said before stalking away down the corner.

I stood there frustrated at how intelligent he was. About five minutes later he came back my shoes still on his shoulder carrying two sandwiches, he handed one to me,

"Eat it." He said whilst taking a huge bite out of his own.

I broke mine into small pieces but ate it really fast, suddenly realising I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before.

When we were finished he unlaced my boots and handed them back to me so I could put them on I put them on and we assumed the position yet again of him dragging me down dozens of alleyways until we finally reached a stop yet again as night was setting in.

We stopped in front of a building that was almost identical to the lodging house in Manhattan, yet this one was taller and looked much more un-kept. I looked at Morris confused, where the hell were we? But he just kept his eyes front and dragged me inside.

When we walked inside I was hit by a smell of strong tobacco and alcohol, much like I was at poker night yet it was much much stronger. The noise was deafening as hundreds of shouts and yells morphed into one. Suddenly it all stopped when all the newsies in the room turned towards us, but they weren't looking at Morris they were looking solely at me. I wanted more than anything to walk back out of the door but Morris had shoved himself behind me.

He removed his hand from my arm, but I wished he hadn't since all the boys in the room looked ten times more threatening than both the Delancies put together. He walked menacingly towards me eyeing me up and down I shifted uncomfortably and the huge newsie laughed,

"Who's this Delancey?" he said looking directly at me not at Morris,

"A friend of Race's." he said quickly not quite joining in on his laughter.

"Oh well she looks a little shy to be a friend of Race's" he boasted showing off to the group of newsies behind him as he walked closer and closer until my back was pressed against Morris. I didn't want to be stood so close to Morris but looking at the newsie coming towards me he seemed like the better option.

"Ice, where's splits?" Morris asked cutting him off.

 _Splits?_ Then it all slipped into place we were in Queens, Morris worked for Splits. I thought finding out where we were would stop me from being so scared but it did the opposite I was even more scared and my face must have shown it.

"No need to look so scared Doll," Ice said patronisingly stroking my hair

"Ice." Morris cut him off again.

"He's upstairs in his room." He said removing his hand from my hair glaring at Morris.

Morris then took my hand this time and pulled me up the stairs, my heart was beating faster with every step we took, we finally came to a door and Morris knocked on it three times in rhythm.

"Come in." the voice inside, Splits said powerfully.

We walked into the room, Morris pushing me in front of him. Inside I faced what seemed like a bedroom but right in the middle of the room was a huge desk where Splits sat beaming smugly, I stood there in shock, he looked just like Race.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey there Morris," he said standing up from his huge desk and walking towards us to shake his hand. His voice was sharp and loud his Queens accent hugely evident, nothing like Race's smooth calm voice.

His eyes fell up on me looking me up and down slowly. His eyes were blue like Race's bit they were bitter and cold and didn't sparkle like Race's.

"So this is his girl." He declared and then began circling me examining every part of me.

Morris nodded proudly, "Yes this is Laura."

"Very, very nice, didn't know Race had it in him." He laughed, Morris joining half-heartedly.

"Please have a seat." He said mockingly offering me his hand my hand shaking I put in his. I was too scared to do anything else sure he looked like Race but he was a lot taller and looked so much stronger I was truly scared at what he could do to me.

I sat down in the chair opposite Splits Morris standing behind me.

"So, Doll where are you from?" he asked leaning forwards so he was closer to me I kept my back straight so I was as far away as possible.

"Manhattan." I answered quickly my voice small.

"Really don't sound like it." He said his voice becoming hostile.

"I went to school in England." I said maintaining my small voice trying not giving him anything.

"Oh that's real nice." He said smiling at me.

"So how did a rich girl like you end up with my brother?" he questioned making it clear he wanted to know everything.

I looked up at Morris before I began making sure I should do this although I don't know why I was trusting him, he looked at me sternly telling me to spill.

"I was waiting for Jack in the lodging house." I confessed swiftly.

"Why were you meeting Jack?" he interjected quickly.

I knew I shouldn't tell him so I kept quiet for a minute trying my best to be brave and face up to him.

"Listen Laura this is the way it's gonna work if you don't tell me everything right now I'll send you back downstairs without Morris here to protect you I'm sure after a minute alone with my boys you'll be dying to come up here and talk to me." He yelled both of his hands pressing against the desk as he leaned forwards so he was practically face to face with me.

"Got it?" he asked slowly.

I nodded.

"Good now why were you going to see Kelly?" he repeated sitting back down his eyes still glaring at me.

"I was helping him see his son." I said simply after taking a hitched breath.

"Wait Kelly's a father?" Splits shouted at Morris.

Morris nodded slowly, "He knocked up Plumber."

"Why didn't you go after his kid?" he continued yelling at Morris.

"I tried! It didn't work out." Morris defended trying to avoid my eye contact as I glared at him in disbelief he was planning to go after a baby?

"Fine, but why were you with Jack's kid?" demanded Splits his attention now back on me.

"He's my nephew." I said now looking down at the floor knowing he could now piece it all together.

"So you're Katherine's sister?" he said looking at me amazed but in the completely wrong way.

I nodded slowly, my mind drifted to Katherine she would have never let this go this far she would have screamed her lungs off the first time she was dragged in that alleyway. If she was sat here now she would have never let Splits get any answers out of her.

"What a score!" Splits said gleefully jumping up from his seat and walking up towards Morris,

"I never should have doubted you Delancey."

I sat there on the chair tears forming in my eyes,

"Don't get so upset Doll." Splits said patronisingly coming towards me, I turned away from him angry that he had made me tell him so much.

He grabbed my chin, "You know you're really pretty."

I stared up at him refusing to respond to him,

"You know you don't talk much do you,"

I still didn't answer him.

"But saying that though with lips like those I bet Race isn't interested in talking."

I pulled my face away in disgust as he laughed loudly Morris joining in this time fully. I sat there embarrassed and scared no idea what was going to happen next.

"Well I would suggest going downstairs to do a little mingling with the other boys, but I don't think you'd have enough to say would you." He said tearing into laughter yet again.

"I don't want to see your newsies." I said looking down at the floor.

"Woah there!" he said rushing over to me and sitting on the desk in front of me so we were now face to face.

"Those boys down there aren't newsies, I think we've moved on from selling papes." He said smirking at Morris who looked at him inclusively.

"So you don't sell at all?" I ask trying my hardest not to sound naïve.

"Well some of us do we need money but most of us make it with more grown up activities, like Morris here." He said gesturing towards Morris.

I looked away from them both realising that I was in even more danger, none of the boys down there were newsies.

"How about we show you to your room?" asked Splits, giving me no time to reply as he pulled me out of the chair and out the room down the corridor to another room. From his attitude I was expecting some sort of cell so I surprised when the entered the room.

It was actually quite nice, simple but nice there was a double bed with white sheets, a small wooden desk was in the corner next to that a wardrobe and then another door led to an en-suite, it was quite homely I walked in as Splits pushed on the small of my back into the room I stood there confused.

"You like it?" he questioned his voice sinister.

I nodded my head slowly waiting for this to turn bad,

"Well the owners did too till we kicked them out, the man couldn't handle being in charge of us didn't even see his wife."

I looked around the room again looking at it completely different know I realised this was someone's home.

"You will like it." He told me.

I nodded again, my neck hurting at all my willingness.

"Get some sleep you've got a busy day tomorrow." Said Splits as he sauntered over to the door studying my confused stance before slamming the door.

As I heard the firm click of the lock and all the light in the room got sucked out by the door I walked over to the bed and sat on it feeling so weak and stupid I began crying. I cried for Katherine, for Jack by mostly for Race. I wanted to see him so bad but after meeting his brother I wished he wouldn't come after me.


	20. Chapter 20

Light shot into the room waking me up from the few hours I slept last light. I had laid on the bed fully clothed for most of the night yet again failing by being too scared to fall asleep. I blinked slowly in the light hurting my fatigued eyes.

"Get up Doll you've got a busy day!" yelled Splits,

I got up quickly before he could get to my bed,

"You've got an hour get ready, I want your dress when you're finished." He said eying it carefully, obviously wanting to sell it.

I nodded and he walked out of the room locking it behind him.

I walked into the bathroom, looking at it for the first time in the light, there was a much better mirror this time, I looked my reflection and became embarrassed. My eyes were red from crying and my hair was greasy since I hadn't washed it since the day Morris took me.

I pumped some water into the bath and climbed in trying to wash all the dirt and sweat and anxiety away. I got out of the bath as fast as I could not wanting to be so exposed. I wrapped a surprisingly soft towel around myself and dried off my hair pulling the front of it away from my face which was now clean.

I walked out of the bathroom in my underwear and folded my dress on my bed silently saying goodbye to it. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it in search of clothes. I examined them all and finally picked out a simple white blouse and grey skirt.

I heard the lock again and Splits came inside grabbing the dress from the bed before rushing out the room motioning for me to come with him.

I followed him nervously, praying that there wouldn't be any of his so called newsies downstairs, I was so pleased to see that there weren't, but thinking about it they wouldn't be up at this time if they didn't sell papers.

Splits kept on walking, me following behind him but not too closely he stopped when we came to this kitchen like my bedroom it was surprisingly in good condition yet it looked like no one had used in forever.

"The boys want breakfast in an hour, you make it everyday." He ordered then walking out the back door onto the street.

I looked around in panic, my mind rushing back to anything I had learnt about cooking I began scouting the kitchen for ingredients finding some flour water and a couple of eggs. Right so that was enough to make bread. I struggled through the recipe I had somewhere in the back of my mind until I successfully managed to pull off a huge loaf of bread. I sliced it and shoved it on the end of the counter.

When I heard the boys coming down for breakfast I ran across the other side of the kitchen and wedged myself between the kitchen counter and the back door. I heard shouts of amazement at fresh food and smiled slightly, soon the shouts and noises calmed down and the room was silent. I sat there for a few seconds just to make sure.

Then the door flew open on me, I screamed in shock as it hit me painfully in the shoulder,

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Splits as he pushed his way through the door, knocking me completely onto the floor.

I laid there in pain looking up at him in fear,

"Why the hell were you trying to get out the door?" he yelled down at me.

"I was just cleaning after…" I stuttered trying my best not to sound like I was lying.

He reached down onto the floor and pulled me up through a fist of my hair, I flinched in pain as he dragged me up my scalp burning.

"Don't you dare ever lie to me again, you were trying to get out!" He said shouting in my face, my eyes began watering in fear.

He glared at me for a long moment before dragging me by my hair, into the common room, my heart began to beat in fear at his earlier threat of leaving me alone with him. I looked in front of me too see the large group of boys who were now stood to attention with the presence of their teacher yet none of them looked in pity or shock at me all of their faces were strong and awaiting.

"No one lets her out of the house understood I want someone watchin here when she's out of her room." He said physically gesturing with me shoving me forward a hand still pulling my hair.

The boys all nodded, then Splits pulled tightly on my hair and forced me up the stairs and back into my room throwing me on the floor and slamming the door behind us.

"I don't care if you think you can get out of here, you can't so don't even try." He said his voice becoming quieter but remained threatening.

I felt the tears come pouring out of my eyes, a mixture of fear and anger that I had let this happen on my first day here after I intended to just stay quiet.

"I've done nothing to make you cry doll but I can trust me I can I know for a fact Morris didn't put his hands on you but I will I'm not afraid to hurt you like he is." He yelled.

I looked up in horror as his foot came towards and made painful contact with my stomach, my throat hitched as all the air was knocked out of me.

I heard his footsteps walk across the floor and the lock click again.

I laid there on the floor in pain struggling to breathe as tears poured down my face, I had never been hurt like this I now find it even more remarkable how Jack and Race recovered from full on soakings. After a long time the pain died down and I could move off the floor I sat on the bed and curled up into a ball hugging my knees petrified of what else could happen.

The sound of the lock clicked again and I sat up and looked towards the door, I scooted to the back of the bed petrified that Splits would walk in,

Morris stood in the doorway.

"I think you should see this," he said gesturing to the paper in his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat up and looked towards him and more importantly what was in his hand, he came over to the bed and handed me the paper slowly,

I took it from him and read the blaring headline,

Heiress Missing Hundreds of Police Searching for the missing girl. My heart stopped as one of my portraits from school sat on the right hand side of the page.

I looked down on the paper in shock, not quite sure how Morris or more importantly Splits would react.

(Flash to Race)

I had woken up early yet again it had been a month since I had last seen Laura and I hadn't slept the whole night in weeks. Every morning I went to her fire escape to meet her in hope that she would be there but every day I got that horrible feeling of worry when she never showed up. I had already been and gone to her window this morning the feeling of worry beginning to eat me up as I made it to the distribution centre.

I looked up to see everyone crowded round Jack, the feeling of worry deepened as I approached them the noises of shouts of all the newsies gathered around Jack,

"What's going on?" I yelled the group immediately fell silent and parted to reveal Jack, who stood there looking guilty the morning paper in his hand.

"So what's the headline?" I asked hoping it would be a knockout so at least something would improve my day.

"Race I think we need to talk." Said Jack walking up to me as we went to one of the corners of the distribution centre.

"About what?" I asked as he stood face to face with me.

He handed me the paper and I stared down at it, not recognising any of the words other than missing, but as I looked down the page I immediately saw Laura and my heart stopped.

I looked up at Jack,

"We have to find her." I said not offering another option.

"I know we do Race but I think it's more complicated than that." Jack said taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair.

"What's complicated about it my girl is missing we have to find her," I stated only to be interrupted quickly by Jack.

"Me and Spot think Splits got her." He said slowly trying to stop himself from getting angry.

"We have to get her back." I said now even more determined to find her, refusing to let my step brother to do anything to Laura.

"We will." Jack assured me looking just as determined as I did.

(Flash to Katherine)

I ran down the stairs preparing to face my father, it was the first time I had come out of my room in months but it was what I heard a few days ago which forced me out of there. When Darcy came round to see Laura one day I heard them yelling in the corridor our bedrooms were on.

"Where is she?" I heard father yell, "Is she with those newsies again?" he demanded angrily.

"No Morris has been watching her she hasn't been near them in weeks." Oscar defended.

"Well someone find my fiancé whatever it takes." I heard Darcy demand.

I suddenly came back into the moment and burst into my father's office the morning paper firmly in my hand,

"How could you let this happen?" I yelled slamming the paper onto his desk.

"Darcy thought it was the easiest way to get her back and it seemed like a good headline." My father said simply.

"You don't understand do you? Whoever has her isn't going to let her go if they find out the cops are after her, they'll hurt her father." I screamed at him no longer caring about what he would do to me all that mattered was Laura.

"How are you so sure she's not with your special newsies?" he said still trying to get to me.

"They would never hurt her and she would have come back to see me." I said convincing myself now.

"Really?" he asked now smirking at me cruelly.

"The Delancies said that she wasn't so she isn't with them which means she could be with someone truly dangerous father someone who could kill her!" I said firmly forcing him to understand.

"Well the police will find her and make sure she is safe, now stop being so pathetic and go back to your room." He tried to make me leave the question alone.

"So you're just going to stand by and let her die like you did to mother?" I asked him my voice loud and accusing , I wanted to hurt him.

He paused glaring at me then he exploded,

"Get out of this house now don't you dare ever come back you are a disgrace to me and your mother and especially your sister it was probably your fault she ran away."

I ran out of the office tears pouring out of my eyes and ran up to my room backed a bag of clothes and all the money I had everything I had of my mothers. I looked at the typewriter on my desk knowing that I didn't have enough room to take it with me, silently I said goodbye then ran downstairs and onto the back porch were Andrew laid in his pram I shoved all the bags under his pram and wheeled away not wasting a second I took off down the street knowing exactly where my feet were headed.

Flash back to Laura,

"Do you know what this means?" Morris asked looking down at me the smallest bit of sympathy in his eyes,

I didn't have time to answer as the door bounced back its hinges moaning in pain, Splits' heavy footsteps hitting the floorboards,

"What the hell is this?" he yelled mostly towards Morris, who gave him no real answer.

"This ruins the whole plan Delancey they're all gonna know she is here now!" he yelled moving closer and closer towards Morris who moved away from me and towards the wall closest to the door.

Splits turned to back to me his eyes wide in anger,

"From now on you never leave this room!" he spat at me before dashing out of the room his eyes telling Morris to follow him again the door slammed and the lock clicked again, and I was left alone again in the room becoming dark as the night began to set in.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun came pouring through creating a striped pattern on the floor, I laid there staring at it my eyes tired after barely sleeping yet again mostly due to the pain in my stomach. I eventually sat up from the bed my stomach screaming in pain I clutched it tightly and shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, lifting up the blouse I was wearing, I saw a large purple bruise sitting prominently on my stomach clearly not belonging with the rest of my clean white skin. I found a spare slip and rolled it up and soaked it in cold water pressing it to my stomach hoping it would provide me some pain relief.

I then washed as I would normally in the morning then put on some new clothes from the wardrobe, finding a red blouse and brown skirt I sat back down on the bed pressing the slip firmly to my stomach desperately trying to get rid of the pain that refused to go away.

Soon the locked clicked and I waited,

I was surprised as Morris walked in with a book and paper bag in his hand, I didn't have much time to look at him as he quickly turned around and locking the door,

"I bought you to breakfast." He said walking over to me handing me the bag, I looked inside to see a croissant he must have got from one of the nicer bakeries back in Manhattan. I began to eat it slowly, when I had finished I noticed he was still holding the book,

"What is it?" I asked quietly as I threw the paper bag into the waste basket next to my bed, my stomach now feeling better after I had eaten.

"Little Women," he said handing the book, "it's the one you got at the library right."

"Yes." I answered shoving the book to the other side of bed with my left hand, the slip in my left under my blouse.

"What are you doing?"he asked coming closer to me, I pulled the slip from my blouse not wanting to seem fragile to him, this was a big mistake as my stomach hurled and I gasped in pain.

Morris immediately came over to me lifting my shirt enough to see the bruise,

"Did Splits no this?" he asked his face filled with anger.

I nodded in pain.

He stood up striding towards the door,

"No Morris!" I yelled at him struggling to stand, "please don't".

He reluctantly came back over to me helping me sit down,

"I'm sorry Laura."

I looked at him looking for sincerity.

"I should have never agreed to bring you here." He said his voice full of regret.

"Then why did you?" I snapped remembering that he still did bring me here, it was his fault I was in so much pain.

"I owed it to Splits."

I scoffed silently turning away from him,

"I used to be a newsie with him,"

"You used to be a newsie?" I asked in shock.

"Yes me and Oscar used to be newsies till our father died then when I was like 15 we moved in with uncle Wiesel and started distributing papers and they didn't want to know us anymore then when Oscar started getting involved with all the other stuff they made it even worse for us. Splits was the only one who didn't try and hurt us showed me there was something more to just handing out papers."

I listened to his story, yes feeling sympathetic but now knowing if he was really involved with splits he had done plenty wrong,

"So am I something more than just handing out papers." I asked now looking at him directly.

"I never meant for you to get hurt." He said now sincere.

"But I am Morris." I said now becoming more and more angry.

"You know I would never purposely hurt you, I care about you Laura " His voice calm as he repeated himself.

"Morris.."

"No you knew I cared about you but you didn't care about me you just carried on going to see Race you didn't even care that I kissed you and you ran out on the streets with an injured foot to get away from me. You're just the same as Race you don't care about me."

"I was Races' first." I shouted at him, "you may think that violence and force will make me choose you but it doesn't you don't care about me Morris. If you think bringing me here and bringing me books and croissants will make you care about me you're dead wrong." My voice now harsg.

"Race doesn't deserve you, don't you get that you know he isn't perfect right he's done bad things too why do you think we beat him that night." He said his voice increasing.

"You were one of those who nearly killed him?" I said in shock my anger towards him now beyond what I could even think about.

"Yes." He said his voice confident, I couldn't stand being near him I threw myself off the bed and began to storm to the bathroom, but of course he stood up too standing defiantly in my way.

"Leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth tears threatening to slip from my eyes as I remembered Race that night.

As he refused to move, I used all my strength ignoring the burning pain in my stomach and shoved him out of my way so I could walk past him, within second he had hold of my wrist twisting me around to face him

"Laura…"

I refused to listen to him, I grabbed the book from the bed and threw it at him, it scraped the side of his face leaving a small gash on his forehead, we both stood there in shock for a few seconds guilt waved over me as I saw his head bleeding standing there I couldn't quite believe I had hurt someone, I had never laid a hand on anyone all my life.

I refused to look at him any longer knowing he could move towards me again and spun around rushing into the bathroom firmly locking the door behind me my head full of anger, guilt, sadness and fear causing heartfelt tears to begin pouring as I laid on the floor still in pain the slip I had used for pain relief now on the other side of the door with Morris.


	23. Chapter 23

I stood in the bathroom for hours and hours knowing Morris had walked out as soon as we had our fight but I couldn't bring myself to get out of the bathroom, I only came out when the light in the bathroom began to decrease gradually, the night was coming closer, I shuddered realising this was my third night here.

I came out of the bedroom and laid on my bed waiting for sleep to come, after a few minutes the door opened, I looked up to see Splits wander into my room, I sat up in panic my heart pounding.

"Come on, it's poker night I'm bored." He said his words poorly strung together showing he had been drinking.

He took my hand and pulled me downstairs. It was just like the poker night in Manhattan people were smoking and drinking and playing poker on up turned. But the boys playing couldn't be more different. The money they were betting were wads or dollar bills not quarters and pennys, they were smoking and drinking constantly not enjoying the alcohol or cigarettes simply using them alternately as if they were following a routine.

Splits took me over to the main table where the biggest of the boys were sat drinking the most amount of beer, smoking the most cigarettes and betting the most money. I sat down cautiously on a crate next to Splits,

"Who's this?" one of the boys asked Splits as the rest of them eyed me strongly.

"This is Laura, Race's friend." He introduced throwing his arm around me putting pressure on my shoulder I sat there uncomfortable as they all snickered at me.

"So Laura you want a drink?" another one of the boys asked me, holding out a label-less bottle,

I eyed it cautiously before shaking my head trying to lean away from it but Splits just held me in place his arm still wrapped firmly around my shoulder.

"Na she will won't you?" he said grabbing the bottle from the boy and shoving it further towards my face.

I took the bottle slowly, my heart beating as I realised their eyes were all on me, I brought the bottle to my lips and took a slip, the strong liquid burning the inside of my mouth.

Before I even had chance to move the bottle away from my lips Splits grabbed hold of it forcing it back onto my lips then tipped it back so a huge stream of the liquid came rushing into my mouth burning it even more. I swallowed it quickly before another huge stream was forced down my throat.

He pulled the bottle away laughing with the rest of the table as I began coughing hysterically drops of the beer still stuck in my throat, I could already feel my head to become fuzzy.

"Woah she's just like Race can't handle it can she?" the boy who offered me the drink sneered the laughter from the table rising.

Splits pulled me closer as the next game began, I sat there my head spinning wondering what on earth was in that beer, they must have brewed it themselves.

The new game was about to begin and the boys were all making bets,

"Let's make this interesting." One of them said.

"How?" Splits said clearly becoming interested in his offer.

"If I win I want to spend the night with her." The boy betted pointing at me.

I sat there in front of his finger my heart pounding so loud it was all I could hear.

"You're on Rake." Splits said shaking the guys hand, I looked at him in shock my jaw dropped on minute he was locking me away in my room the next minute he's giving me away to another guy for a night.

He slammed my mouth shut quickly, "Don't worry doll I never loose."

I desperately wanted to believe him but as the game went on it wasn't looking good player by player all the boys dropped until it was just Rake and Splits.

Rake was the first to reveal his hand,

"Straight Flush." He announced smiling as he placed the cards down.

I sat there anxiously my hands beginning to shake I stared at Splits not knowing what any terms in poker meant I could only follow the game by people's reaction.

His face remained stone until he placed down his own cards,

"Royal flush." He said smugly slowly pushing his cards across the table.

Rake sighed but then laughed,

"I don't know why I tried she wouldn't have done it anyway, bet she's never been with Race."

I sat there uncomfortably my face flushing of course I had never been with Race but he had no place to talk like that about me, Splits looked at me his eyes growing darker.

Another game began more drinks were poured thankfully they didn't want to see me drink anymore yet Splits definitely didn't stop drinking bottle after bottle until he had won his final game,

"I'm tired." He announced before pulling me up the stairs but we moved passed my room and towards his, my heart sped up again as he pushed me inside the darkness.

The room was silent and cold, I stood there completely unaware of where I was or what was happening,

Suddenly I felt his breathe on the edge of my shoulder I twisted my body around quickly stepping away from him,

"You didn't think I would let Race have you all to himself did you?" he slurred his voice wobbling but he was clearly sure in what he was saying.

I stepped backwards as he kept on approaching,

"I never loose Laura especially not to him."

Suddenly my back hit the wall I could hear Splits smile as he knew I had messed up. He then grabbed both of my hands grasping at my wrists as he threw them above my head. I began to panic when I realised there was no one here who would help me yet again tears began to roll down my cheeks each one full of the pure fear of what was happening.

He roughly began kissing my neck working his way down my neck using his spare hand to rip the shoulder from the blouse I was wearing. My head became hot and full of panic as he began to move further and further down my body and soon began untying the strings of my skirt.

Then I regained my senses, suddenly determined that I refused to let this happen to me collecting all of my strength I shoved him off of me into the darkness.

There was a load crash and I presumed he had hit his desk the thud of his body hitting the floor sounded through the room and I made my way carefully out of the room holding onto my blouse with one hand the other searching for any obstacles.

I made it back into my room, closing the door behind me wishing I could hear the sound of it lock. I immediately went into the bathroom locked the door and slipped down it until I was sitting on the floor and began to cry hopelessly realising that Splits wasn't going to give up so easily tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

(Morris pov)

I had spent all night walking around the block thinking of her. I hadn't stopped thinking of her since I first met her. I had never ever looked at a girl in that way before I had seen Oscar with girl after girl and I had sworn to myself that when I found a girl I would stick with her. I had just found her too late.

I couldn't comprehend why she wanted Race, he couldn't offer her anything he was seventeen and selling papers his life going no-where. I could comprehend why she didn't want me though. I had been so stupid to agree to this I had no idea where the idea that she would fall in love with me after I kidnapped her.

The night went on and I took the same route round the lodging house each time looking in on the poker night trying to see Laura, on my fourth time round I saw her inside, trapped inside Splits' arm, jealousy and anger immediately burned inside me, I walked into the lodge and took my place at a nearby table listening closely to what was going on, yet the sound of around a hundred newsies prevented me from hearing anything and when I turned around they had both gone both of them disappearing up the stairs.

It took me a while to get through the unwilling crowd, desperately pushing my way through them to get upstairs. As I walked upstairs I could hear Splits yelling from inside his room I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened but all I could hear was shuffling.

A loud thud sounded from inside the room I ran over to the door before it flew open past me and Laura ran out tears streaming down her face she didn't even look back to see me, running straight into her room.

I followed her silently as soon as I stepped inside I heard her bathroom door lock, her sobs of pain sounding from inside. I slid down the door my heart beating in pain matching hers. Yet my heart was full of guilt not pain. Guilt since I knew there was nothing I could do to her help now. But I was wrong there was something I could do I could stop it from happening again.

I sat there at the door persuading myself to do the right thing until the sun came up. The whole night I had heard her crying at each time I thought about letting her stay her pained sobs told meI had to get her out.

Her sobs soon turned to sniffles,

"Laura." I whispered knocking on the door.

"Morris go away." She said her voice weak and purposeless.

"Open the door you have to come with me." I persuaded her standing up to the door.

"Morris the last time I came with you I ended up here." Her voice now full of anger.

"Well I'm getting you out of here now." I stated.

The door opened slightly,

"What?" she asked softly her voice small yet a hint of hope traced it nevertheless.

(Flick to Laura's POV)

"Come on." Morris said shoving the door open and taking my hind, we went over to the windows and took out a pen knife and began working his way through the rust at the bottom of the furthest to the end the bar soon fell of the window and he caught in his hand then placed it on the wall.

He then reached to open the window wide enough so we could climb out, he climbed out first slowly trying to be quiet, once he was stood out on the fire escape he motioned for me to climb out. I hitched my skirt up so I could lift my first leg up and out of the window,

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned to see Splits yelling at me in the doorway before he came rushing towards me I braced myself for him to drag me back into the room so I would slam to the floor, then I felt a strong pull on my arm I turned to see Morris with a determined look on his face, Splits' hand then clamped onto my ankle I shook it violently wanting him to let go I looked back at Morris willing him to get me out. Soon Morris pulled hard on my arm forcing me flying through the window and onto the fire escape.

My heart stopped for a minute debating how sturdy the fire escape was but we weren't on it for long Morris soon had me sprinting down the fire escape until we were back in an alley running back to Manhattan, but like always it wasn't for long.

Soon we were both tacked by a very angry looking Splits throwing us both to the floor. Both of my arms were immediately pried behind my back two 'newsies' holding me in place.

Morris and Splits were soon engaged in a full blown tackle both of them rolling over each other madly, I stood there unable to move not that I wanted to though.

The two boys jumped up and began throwing punch after punch at each other yelling at each other as they did so,

"What the hell Delancey do you want to stop everything we worked for?" Splits yelled at Morris his voice burning with anger.

"I never worked for this!" Morris yelled throwing a punch that landed square on Splits' chin.

"No of course you didn't you just wanted to get under her skirts." Splits jeered stepping back slightly after the blow on his chin.

Morris ran to Splits to tackle him back to the floor, I gasped when I saw Splits' fist fly into his face knocking him to the floor moments away from unconsciousness. Splits then bent down low so he was level with Morris' rolling eyes,

"You know what Morris she didn't mind me getting under her skirts." He said a sickening smile on his face.

How could he say that? I moved forward,

"Morris I never…" I screamed refusing to let Splits make him think that.

"Shut her up." Demanded Splits and immediately a hand was clamped over my mouth and I was pulled backwards again.

Morris looked towards me weakly his eyes telling me he understood, my mind was put at rest for a moment until a gleam of silver came from Splits' hand, he was holding a knife.

I screamed in horror and fought to break free but with two captors I had no chance I looked on in horror as Morris' eyes filled with fear as he saw the weapon move towards his neck.

I closed my eyes knowing I couldn't watch someone die, I braced myself for a blood curdling scream but then there was the sound of the knife skidding down the alley and a huge thud on the floor.

I opened my eyes to that that Splits had been tacked to the floor by.


	25. Chapter 25

Race?

Race skidded across the floor of the alley throwing Splits arm so the knife skidded across the floor and was picked up by Jack who stood at the end on the alleyway along with Spot who pocketed it next to his own.

Race's eyes met mine as he grasped Splits wrist his eyes filled with concern but relief clearly thankful I was ok. I looked at him my eyes melting into his completely forgetting the two newsies beside me holding me back I stepped towards him only to be pulled back again harshly I squealed in pain as their strong fingers gripped on the top of my arms. They now held me even tighter both of their hands clamped to my arms leaving neither of them covering my face at least they left me so I could speak now.

Race stumbled to his feet eager to reach me as pain was evident in my eyes,

"Woah there brother." Yelled Splits shoving Race backwards.

"You're not my brother I don't have to listen to you." Race spat moving to walk past Splits and towards me, only to have Splits shove his shoulder harshly forcing him backwards.

"Hey don't lie in front of your goil I am your brother well half-brother,

He moved closer towards me gesturing for the other two to move away before grabbing me around my waist clamping his other hand around my shoulders holding me in place. I tensed up at his closeness Jack Spot and Race all noticed this and stepped forwards but so did the two guys holding me before, now everyone was stuck.

Splits smiled at his small victory before leaning his head over my shoulder,

"Well since me and Race are related it makes the other night a little awkward doesn't it."

His face came closer to mine as he breathed onto my neck his lips coming closer and closer to the bottom of my neck. My eyes turned wide in horror and I slammed my foot onto his, he yelped in pain letting go of me. I pushed away from him moving out of the way as Race flew forwards throwing him to the floor I backed away aiming to get out of the alley.

Of course the two goons came at me again only to be stopped by Jack and Spot who each took a goon throwing punch after punch at them but not quite holding their own.

Meanwhile Race and Splits were rolling on the floor grunting and screaming at each other.

"Don't you ever touch my goil again." Race screamed at him his voice seething in anger as he pinned down Splits.

"Too late Race." Splits grinned as he shoved Race over pinning him down now.

"That's not true." I screamed running over to him and shoving him off Race yet I had underestimated his strength yet again rather than shoving him over he stood up walking me into the corner,

"I've told you to shut up!" he yelled backing me further into the corner, I cringed as my back and shoulders hit the side of the walls.

"Leave her alone!" Race yells as he shoves him out of the way and they begin to throw punch after punch after punch. I was so shocked all of this was happening for me well not for all for me it does have a large amount to do with territory. I looked around wondering whether it would end.

Through all the yelling I began to hear frequent moans of pain I turned to see Morris who was still lying there unconscious. I raced over to him and sat next to him resting his head in my lap.

"Morris" I said softly looking down at him.

"Laura I'm so sorry" he said his voice small and weak.

"No Morris this isn't your fault." I began trying to persuade him.

"Yes it is Laura I" he interrupted himself as his breath caught up with him his chest heaved upwards he tried to breathe in but couldn't his eyes filled with panic and then they calmed down and looked up at me before rolling back.

"Morris." I asked shaking him his body unresponsive and his skin pale and cold.

"Morris." I screamed shaking him trying to wake him, I got no response yet again.

"Race!Jack!" I yelled realising he would never wake up.

Jack and Race came running over abandoning the fights both of them had Race joining me on the left Jack on the right.

Jack picked up his limps wrist, and looked up his face apologetic.

"Laura he's gone." Jack said his voice full of regret.

"No he can't be its all my fault I'm the reason he's dead he can't be dead I couldn't have killed him." I said my voice full of pain as I began to sob.

"So the Delancey is dead what a shame." Splits said from behind me,

Both Race and Jack stood up to face him, but I refused to leave Morris looking down at him for any reversal praying he would open his eyes.

"Maybe your goil should have stayed away from the Delancey huh Race." Splits' smug voice sounded from behind me he soon reached down to prod Morris in the face checking his consciousness.

I forced his hand backwards standing up in anger,

"Don't you touch him! He tried to save me from you!" I screamed my other hand flying to his face aiming to backhand him.

He soon caught my hand in his throwing me to the floor my head throbbed as it bounced back on the cobblestones and soon everything became blurry,

"Laura!" I heard Race scream his face soon approaching my own full of concern. I felt his arm scoop under my shoulders and his hand gently lift my head from the floor. I looked up again hearing Jack yelling something at Race before everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

I moved my hand to the left my fingers flowing across my silk bedspread, my eyes flew open and I looked around I was back home in my room, I reached backwards to the throbbing pain in my head and suddenly I remembered,

" _Laura?" I opened my eyes to see Katherine hovering over me, I immediately went to sit up but she pushed me back down,_

" _What are you doing here?" I mumbled as my head hit the pillow._

" _I live here now with Jack." She said smiling gesturing to Andrew who lay sleeping in the corner of the room on a pile of pillows._

" _Where's Race?" I ask suddenly realising he could have been hurt last night._

" _He's downstairs I finally got him to leave you for a few minutes and what did you do? Wake up! Race!" she yelled down to him._

 _In a matter of seconds he had flown up the stairs and was squatting at the side of my bed a huge smile on his face._

" _Laura thank god your ok!" his lips soon approached mine and we shared a kiss._

" _Wait you are ok aren't you?" he asked quickly looking over me._

" _Yes my head hurts a lot though." I mumble my lips dry._

" _Do you want a drink?" asked Race willingly running down the stairs to get me one._

 _I laid there for a few minutes fully remembering what had happened, Morris was dead and it was all my fault. My eyes began to water as I thought of him lying there desperate to apologise to me._

 _My thoughts were soon broken as I heard shouts from downstairs and load footsteps soon came upwards towards my room and the door was soon open,_

" _Darcy?!" I whispered in shock as he runs into my room a small army of cops behind him and a whole bunch of angry newsies stood behind them._

" _Laura!," screamed Darcy as he runs towards my bed scooping me out of it so I stood upwards, my feet wobbled as I stood there full of confusion, "darling have they been keeping you here?"_

 _I couldn't answer as my head began to spin again full of shouts from the newsies and the cops the room began to spin,_

" _Laura!" I looked forwards to see Race fighting over some cops desperate to get to me I stepped forwards to reach him then my foot slipped from under me and soon the floor came closer and closer as I lost any balance I had left and once again everything went back._

They had bought me back here, I looked at my left hand the huge engagement ring trapped on my hand. I jumped out of my bed seeing that I was in a new nightdress and my hair had been washed and curled. I ran out of my bedroom and into Katherine's I sighed in relief that they hadn't taken her or Andrew.

"Miss Pulitzer?" I turn around to see a maid standing there a huge dress bag and make up tray,

"Mary what's going on?" I asked quickly.

"Miss your getting married this afternoon you need to get ready."

My jaw dropped,

"I'm what?"

"The wedding got moved forwards miss after Darcy got the job working as a correspondent in Chicago your moving there next week." Mary informed me her face full of sympathy.

"Hurry up Laura we don't have much time." I heard my father and looked at my father who was walking past Mary.

I looked up at his smug face my eyes full of fear knowing I couldn't do this.

"Father I …" I began

"You know I've let it slide that your sister has run back to that newsie as long as I have one daughter to be proud of I will continue not to care, but if a second daughter lets me down I may not be so kind." He said smiling at me as he knew he had one.

He began to walk out of the door,

"Mary I think we should begin preparations soon." He said as he left the room not turning back.

I reluctantly followed Mary into my room and looked at my reflection in the mirror after she pinned up curl after curl so hundreds became gathered at the back of my head. I couldn't understand how I had come so far to get away from all of this only to be sat here now.

After applying my make-up I stepped into the beautiful dress the silk and lace blending together hugging my small frame perfectly complimenting my skin tone and setting of my brown eyes. Mary buttoned up every small button that scattered down the back of my dress and then left telling me I had a few minutes before we had to set off.

I laid backwards on my bed staring up at the ceiling desperate to feel any regret or sadness yet like always I became immune to emotion forcing myself not to care.

Then of course, there came a knock at my window, Race sat outside his face full of horror as he was what I was wearing, I ran over to the window throwing it open wrapping my arms around Race not even realising I had begun crying,

"Come on I'm getting you out of here." He said as soon as we pulled away his face determined.

"No Race you can't." I said softly removing my hand from his.

"Laura I can't let you do this, I can't loose you." He said re-taking my hand and looking directly at me with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Race he'll take Katherine back I can't let that happen." I said my voice wobbling in anger at my father my heart wanting more than anything to leap out of the window and run away with him but my head telling me how much it would hurt Katherine and Jack.

"I wont let them do this to you." He pushed.

I heard Mary coming back to the door,

"I'm so sorry Race." I said beginning to close the window,

"I'll find a way."he vowed,

I watched him run down the fire escape and closed the window my heart twinging in pain knowing this would be the last time I would ever see him. I turned to see Mary stood at the door holding my bouquet,

"It's time to go miss Pulitzer."

Sss


	27. Chapter 27

I walked into the church full of guests all looking towards me with those looks of superiority all of them full of pride that they had converted another young girl onto their side. I saw Darcy stood at the end of the isle facing the alter his body perfectly aligned. My father stood next to him glaring into me I quickly threw my eye line away from his own and looked back towards the guests I looked towards the left to see a man in a slightly less formal grey suit and waist coat he turned to face me and I was shocked to see,

 _Davey,_

He nodded at me his eyes telling me to trust him I continued to look until I walked past him and my eyes were forced to face the front. I stepped forward slowly until I reached the front, I took Darcy's cold hand in my own and waited for the ceremony to begin.

The first few lines had been spoken and suddenly the room filled with smoke that poured over each side of guests leaving the aisle clear,

"Run Laura!" I heard Davey yell and without looking back I teared my hand from Darcy and found David in amongst the hundreds of guests pushing to get out of the building, my train being torn over and over again as I pulled it from people's feet. David grabbed my hand and pulled me through the church and towards the lodging house as I threw my veil and shoes off on the way and tossing my bouquet into a nearby park.

We finally reached the lodge and I stood on the porch breathless with Davey,

"How did you come up with that?" I asked as my chest heaved from the run.

"Well Jack knew he couldn't get involved and neither could Race so they figured I was the best guy for the job and Spot gave me the smoke bombs." He said also breathless but clearly proud of his plan.

"Davey that's amazing!" I said hugging him once again.

"I think you should go inside there is a lot of people who have been waiting to see you." He said pulling apart from me quickly but gently opening the door for me.

I walked in slowly feeling completely out of place in the lodging house in a ripped wedding dress. I walked up the stairs my bare feet hitting the wooden stairs making me feel free.

I reached the bunkroom and walked inside. Jack and Race were rushing around collecting their clothes and possessions and throwing them into a collection of bags. I stood there watching the scene from around the corner a smile on my face as I saw Katherine come sweeping in holding Andrew and two more duffel bags.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked quietly, waiting for them to notice me.

They all looked up and beamed Race ran towards me scooping me into his arms I held him tightly wanting to savour every piece of him he put me down looking into my eyes holding each side of my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked me still smiling his blue eyes glittering in joy.

"Better than ever." I said before my lips met his.

"Laura!" I heard Katherine squeal she handed Andrew to Jack,

"Katherine!" I screamed back embracing her tightly,

We pulled apart and she span me around,

"As lovely as it is this wont do." She said taking my skirt in your hand,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Well I'm not sure people wear wedding dresses on trains." I heard Jack say humour coating his voice.

"Train?" I asked looking for clarification.

Race took my hand in his and pulled a ticket out of his pocket and handing it to me, it read Santa Fe single 3 o clock.

"We're going to Santa Fe?" I looked up at all three of them who stood there still beaming their faces showing me the answer.

"Quick the trains I half an hour you'll have to borrow something of mine." Katherine said tossing me a blouse and a skirt and hassling me into the washroom.

I peeled off my wedding dress glad to be rid of the weight and threw on the skirt and blouse and rushing my hands through my hair I pulled out every pear pin holding my curls backwards and shoved them in the skirt pocket along with my engagement ring. I splashed my face with water washing away the make up and smiled before running back into the bunk room to join Race Jack Katherine and Andrew.

When I walked in they were all waiting for me,

"Ready?" Race asked as I went to stand next to him,

"Ready." I replied.

I took the bags from Katherine so she was left holding Andrew, Jack and Race had numerous bags and cases with them as we set of down the stairs of the boarding house and out the door Jack leaving a note to Kloppman on his desk and looking longingly at the doorframe before leading us all out the door towards the station.

I woke up the following morning to see a huge orange sun rising from the window of the carriage, I lifted my head from Race's shoulder and leaned further towards the window to see Santa Fe and I knew straight away that this was my new home.

We all got of the train and began looking for a place to live after being declined from apartment after apartment we made it to the edge of the city where the country began and the farms lay.

We soon came to a ranch that was up for sale, it wasn't very large but it had a dozen cows and a dozen chickens and came with its own farm house.

"A hundred dollars." The agent declared as we arrived

Jack sighed in dismay knowing we only had twenty dollars between us including all the money Katherine had given him.

"Would you take these?" I offered taking the pearl pins out of my pocket knowing they would be worth something.

"They would be a dollar each."

I emptied out all ten passing them to him.

"That's still only thirty dollars." He said his voice becoming agitated.

"What about this?" I asked pulling out my engagement ring.

As quick as a flash he handed Jack back the twenty dollars and shoved the pearl pins back in my hand taking the ring out of my hand.

"Its yours." He said handing Jack the key and running back towards the town.

We all smiled as we walked towards our new house.


	28. Chapter 28

**SO here we are at the end of the story, just wanted to say how thrilled I am that over 1,000 of you have read my story! It's quite poignant that the story is finishing since the tour finished last week, anyway I think that the musical will live forever in all of our hearts, and at home in our TVs when the movie comes out! Anyway I guess I'll just have to wait til then (unless it ever comes to LONDON!) but anyways thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy the epilogue,**

 **MissMusicalTheatre3xxxxxx**

"Katherine Kelly you better not be riding that horse!" I heard Jack yell to Katherine lecturing her for the thousandth time about riding the horses whilst she was pregnant.

I smiled as Katherine came into the barn sitting royally on her horse Gio her face triumphant as she refused to listen to Jack once again.

"No can do Mr Kelly I've already been to town this morning." She said smiling before sliding off the horse and into Jacks arms.

I was brushing me own horse Ivory watching the scene unfold, Katherine had been pregnant for almost seven months now of course Jack and Katherine had been married almost seven months ago so we all knew about how baby Kelly number two was made.

I reached onto the fence behind me to pick up my saddle and tossed it onto Ivory fastening it underneath her then adjusting the stirrups I put one foot onto the stirrup and began to pull myself upwards to climb on the saddle. I didn't make it very far until a pair of arms snaked around my waist,

"You weren't going to go on a hack without me right."

I swung my other foot around the saddle and turned to see Race his horse wren saddled up and waiting behind him.

"Well I was thinking about it but then you showed up."

He laughed before kissing me softly.

"So how about we go now before things get explosive between those two." He said gesturing towards Katherine and Jack who were play fighting throwing straw at each other on the other side of the barn, screaming like five year olds filling the barn with laughter.

"That's alright with me." I said as he jumped onto Wren and we rode out of the barn together.

We rode all the way up to the top of the hills that framed the side of our lands, when we reached the top of the hill we dismounted and Race pulled out some water from his saddle pack and handed it to me,

"Thanks." I said taking it from his hands, taking a huge gulp from it.

"This kid from that farm over there told me this is the oldest tree in Santa Fe." He said placing his hands on the tree at the very top of the hill.

"Really, you think you could climb it?" I asked him looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure, but we can try." He said looking back with the same smile.

"Wait we?" I couldn't object as he soon pulled my hand and began climbing up the tree I followed him clumsily.

"Come on a few more feet were almost at the top don't you dare look down." Race yelled his voice resounding from the tops of the tree.

"Oh my god." I said as I looked at the view from the top of the tree.

"This tree sure has a view." He said leaning out onto the branch so he was so close to the edge he looked like he could fall.

"Race be careful." I warned him as he leaned further and further out.

"I'm always careful." As he came and sat next to me on the branch throwing his arm around my shoulder, I smiled as I leaned into the crook of his shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence just looking at the view.

"You know I'm so glad we came here." I said to him as he stroked my face.

"Me too Laura."

"Look." I said noticing the little church where Jack and Katherine had got married,

"It was a great day wasn't it." I reminisced remember who everything was so simple yet beautiful, Katherine and Jack got married with just a vicar me Race and Andrew Katherine didn't buy a wedding dress she actually just wore the same dress she was wearing the day she met Jack and he did the same but obviously with his blue shirt and grey waistcoat, not a dress. I'd lent Katherine two of my pearl pins and wore two myself we decorated the flowers with the rest.

"Yeah it was." Said Race, as he began to climb down the tree,

"Do you want some water?" he yelled as he reached the bottom.

"Sure." I replied climbing down after him but much slower, not trusting myself as much as Race had.

I turned around when I reached the bottom of the tree and gasped as I saw Race kneeling on the floor holding a beautiful silver band.

"Race what are you?"

"Marry me Laura." He said simply his hands shaking looking more nervous than I had ever seen him before.

"Of course I will Race." I squealed running into his arms and then placing the ring on my finger, I looked down at it feeling more thrilled than I could have ever imagined knowing now I was truly at home with Race.


End file.
